Howling At The Moon- Rewrite
by Sk8rgrl69
Summary: Everyone always talks about the shifters, but how did they begin? And what in the world do they have to do with a heartbroken Rosalie Hale? And why does Carlisle being around Esme bug Bella so much? Femslash, FutaBella, M for obvious reasons
1. Chapter 1

As promised I'm rewriting my old stories so here's howling at the moon. Big thanks to my co-writer and beta, FeistySicilian.  
Disclaimer, I don't own twilight!

* * *

Long ago, before any written word was given, a pack of wolves lounged deep in the woods near a series of caves. Fur colors ranged from the purest of whites to the deepest of blacks and every natural color between. The largest of the wolves stood near  
one of the caves, his long legs carrying him back and forth in a rather quick pace, his deep brown eyes surrounded by grey-black fur, a thick mane around his neck. He was constantly stopping and glancing at the cave after each pained whimper that  
sounded from within. A low whine left his lips and he finally sat down, head low as he stared at the entrance, his ears perked up and pointed forward, eyes completely focused. He looked so stressed out until he heard soft yips start to sound from  
within.

His large head shot up and after a louder, stronger bark he shot up and ran inside, a wolf's version of a grin forming on his muzzle at the sight of his very first litter of pups, all feeding from his mate. Her pure white fur stood out strongly, almost  
glowing in the pale light of day. Nuzzled against her belly, nursing and making soft happy noises, were five young pups. The first was a boy, his fur pitch black. Next to him was one of his brothers, also black but with a grey underbelly. The third  
was his only daughter, grey with black paws, making her look like she had on socks. Beside her were her two other brothers, one deep grey and the other pure white with a thin line of black down his neck and spine, grey spots coloring his rump. He  
lightly licked the fur of each of his pups, giving them reassurance that he loved them before nuzzling his mate's face and neck, affectionately licking around her muzzle. She yipped at him and after he exited the cave to give a powerful howl, letting  
his pack and any in the area how proud he was, he returned to his mate and pups and curled around them all protectively.  
As the weeks went on the pups grew strong. The black male was the first to open his eyes, but the white, black and grey pup was the first to not only walk, but run. Both were battling for the largest, and though the deep grey was the runt, his parents  
gave him just as much if not more attention than the others. At eight weeks, the youngest found himself slightly bigger than his older brother and life seemed to be going normally, and well.  
That is, until a loud, fear filled howl pierced the silent air of a cold night. A full, bright moon hung in the sky, lighting the night for the pack as the Alpha ran from his den, barking for his mate and pups to stay put. Pained howls and frightened  
barks filled the silence as the pack tried to defend from five pale faced, red eyes creatures. Their speed was superior to the wolves, their skin painfully shattering any teeth that attempted to pierce it. The blood of the pack began to stain the  
ground and the white wolf, still in the den, did her best to hide the pups behind her own body. Her chest vibrated with a low, constant growl. In less than a blink of an eye, two of these pale faced creatures appeared in front of them, making strange  
sounds before ripping their mother from the pups and killing her without mercy.  
Heartbroken and angry, the pups did the only thing they could. With a bark from the youngest pup, they all made a break for the entrance. He followed behind his siblings, making sure they all made it into the woods. Finally they felt they were safe and  
started checking each other for injuries, yelping when a bright light appeared in front of them. The youngest and oldest quickly jumped in front of their siblings, blocking them with their bodies and growling at the intruder. Before them was a tall  
woman with long, white hair, deep brown eyes, and pale skin. She smiled kindly and tilted her head. "My children, you have survived."  
The pups all stood straight and realized this was their mother in a strange new form. Excited, they ran forward. After she gave them all affection, keeping them close to her, she whispered a few final, soft words to them before touching each of their  
foreheads. "A final gift, my pups," she whispered as she vanished. Pain shot through each pup's body before they all collapsed.

* * *

thoughts?


	2. Waking up

Hey guys here's another update. I'm on a roll! A quick thing, I have gotten a few reviews and PMs that this sucks. Well hard to tell if it sucks when I only had one chapter up. If you have a problem with it, there's a back button. As this is my rewrite,  
no I will not be updating the original version. If you have any problems my beta/girlfriend said to go talk to her. (FeistySicilian).

I don't own twilight, just the idea of how wolf shifters came to be. Also, warning, this is femslash and a futa/G!P story.

XxXxXxX

Slowly the oddly colored wolf felt herself come back to the world. Slowly blinking her eyes open, the last of her pain left her body and she rose to her hunches, scratching behind her ear and yawning. When she looked around she realized everything looked  
a little shorter… Or… She looked at herself to realize she in fact was taller. Maybe the size her father had been, but her paws were still larger than normal so she was a pup. Weird…

She also quickly realized she was thinking of herself as a female, but a quick check at her belly showed she had male parts… As well as the bumps she had seen on females. Raising her head again she realized it didn't matter. Why would it? Her fellow pups  
wouldn't judge her, that she knew. As that thought entered her mind, so did five names. Samuel, Jared, Rebecca, Paul, Isabella. Somehow she knew she was Isabella, and the other names were those of her siblings. Standing, she looked around and rose  
her head, sniffing the air. Isabella quickly caught the scent of her brother and took off, finding the pure black wolf laying on the ground. Sam. She knew it was him.

Gently the younger wolf nudged her brother's thick black neck, trying to wake him. He blinked his eyes open and quickly stood, on alert, before seeing his sister. Her name flowed through his mind and he started sniffing her, just as she did to him, checking  
each other for injuries. When they found none they bumped heads and went to look for their siblings.

They next found their sister, her coat now a silvery grey with pitch black paws and she was pacing around, sniffing the ground before her head shot up. She ran to her siblings as their names filtered through her mind while Samuel and Isabella both heard  
a voice whispering that this was Rebecca. Again they all checked each other for injuries and bumped heads before looking for the last two wolves.

They next found Jared, his black fur and grey underbelly having a new shine to it as he frantically searched for his siblings. Seeing three of them he yelped happily and ran over. Finally they found Paul, his fur a deep grey. He was trying to hunt a deer,  
growling when the herd ran. His attitude changed, however, when he saw the rest of his litter mates and he ran over. They knew they were no ordinary wolves, but they were happy to work to become a strong pack together.

XxXxXxX

Reviews are love. Yes this is short but it's about to pick up. 


	3. Fast Forward

**Alright, so I know it's been a while since I posted. I'm sorry for that. I recently moved from the south eastern US to the Mid-western US and it was a big move and on top of that I had some health issues. But I've finally started settling and getting better so as a reward for all this you're getting a double update. I'm posting this chapter and updating Body Snatching, too. Enjoy!**

 **Don't own Twilight, guys. I do own the idea of how the shifters came to be.**

 **XxXxXxX**

A massive wolf, fur a bright white that shone in the sun with a line of black fur running down her neck and spine, ending at the tip of her tail and grey spots adorning her rump stalked through the woods. The black fur was thick and seemed almost mane-like, while bright blue eyes scanned the surrounding area. It was no longer before the time of history, but in fact 2015, and Isabella's previously gangly form was now lithe and powerful. Muscles rippled beneath her fur as she headed back to the bustling reservation that was her home. As if her body were liquid, she fluidly slipped from wolf form to the form of a beautiful woman, pulling on jeans and a sports bra found behind a tree.

Isabella was six feet nine inches of powerful woman. Her skin was russet, barely hiding what looked to be wiry muscle that bulged with each flex, muscles all over her body rippling as she breathed. Long black hair with streaks of white and silver that held the slightest curl reached down her waist, encompassing a thin face with high cheekbones, the same blue eyes of her wolf shining in the early morning light. In the middle of her lower back was a black tribal style tattoo of a howling wolf encased within a dream catcher. This was the pack tattoo Isabella and her siblings had chosen. With a sigh that showed her larger and sharper canines, she wondered off to the tribe cemetery.

In the back of the cemetery, surrounded by several of her descendants, was the grave of Rebecca, Bella's only sister. The wolf closed her eyes as she remembered the first time they had learned they were more than just large wolves.

 _The pack of enormous wolves stalked through the trees, following a strange scent. Rebecca seemed especially intent to find it._ It smells so good… _she kept repeating, almost overtaking Samuel and Isabella in her chase. Soon they reached the edge of a clearing where a strange creature stood, his tan skin only covered by deerskin pants, some beaded necklaces, and his long black hair free save for one braid that ended in beads and a feather. Rebecca stomped and clawed at the ground, feeling an amazingly strong urge to go to the man. When he turned and she locked eyes with him, she wished desperately that she could go to him without scaring him away._

 _To the shock of all five wolves, Rebecca let out a yelp of pain as her body shrunk, her tail slamming into her body and fur melting away. Where once stood a silvery grey wolf with black paws was now a strange new creature. Long silvery fur grew only from her head and between her legs, two large bumps on her chest and russet skin. Isabella yelped when she realized she looked like how her mother had in her new form and her sister was naked. She jumped in front of her and laid down, covering her from the sight of not only their brothers, but the strange creature which was now trying to approach them. He held out his hands before his body as a sign that he meant no harm. What made Bella want to laugh was that he couldn't do them much harm even if he wanted to. They had all learned they had extraordinary healing abilities. Suddenly the creature started making strange sounds. After a moment they realized he was communicating._

 _He furrowed his brow a moment and pointed to his chest. "Apenimon," he said slowly. Rebecca and the rest of the wolves tilted their heads, Sam, Paul and Jared moving closer to Becca and Bella. He pressed both hands against his painted chest and repeated it. "Apenimon." Rebecca suddenly realized he was telling her his name and after several attempts at working a smaller mouth and tongue, she told him her name. He seemed to get extremely excited and eventually communicated to them to wait there before he ran off._

 _While they waited, Jared pawed at the ground as he seemed to wonder if they could all turn into these strange new creatures. He started imagining what the male had looked like and wondered if he would find someone that made him feel like Rebecca had felt. With that thought he realized he wanted to be able to be with them and suddenly he let out a pained howl, his transformation looking just as painful as Rebecca's had been. Soon enough the three remaining wolves felt their jaws drop as their litter mate now looked much like the creature had before. While Rebecca looked to be maybe half the size of Bella's wolf form (5'11), Jared looked nearly as big as his wolf (6'1) with black hair and his roots seemed to be a silvery grey color like his wolf form's underbelly. Sam managed to change next, standing just bigger than Jared would be as a wolf (6'6) with long pitch back hair. Like Jared and Rebecca he had russet skin and dark brown eyes. Bella felt a sense of dread when she realized that unlike in their wolf forms, these new forms didn't hide their anatomy very well. Paul was next, standing just smaller than Sam (6'4) with silvery grey hair that like his brothers reached below his shoulder blades, while he seemed to be extremely strong like the others. The difference between Rebecca and her brothers seemed to be that her muscle was lean and wiry while theirs was bulging and firm._

 _The man returned, stunned to see not the four giant wolves from before, but only the largest protective one and three men as well as the beautiful woman he felt drawn to. He was suddenly glad he had brought not only a dress from his mother, but a few pants. He also brought an extra strip of cloth in case the pants were too big, though he felt that wouldn't be a problem now. Apenimon handed the dress to Rebecca, who tried to figure out how to put it on behind Bella. Eventually the man smiled softly and offered his help. The large, regal looking wolf that remained gave him a searching look before letting him go. He gently helped the woman into the clothes and they smiled at each other. The young man was admittedly a little stunned by her beauty. He didn't understand how she had become a human from being a wolf first, but he didn't care._

 _Next he showed the three men how to get their pants on before turning to the last wolf. He noticed that it was a male, or at least did after initially seeing the bumps along his belly, and handed him a pair of pants and the strip of cloth. The wolf nodded and took them in his teeth gently before running behind a tree. Bella concentrated, thinking along the same lines her siblings had as they changed, before thinking about how the grass would feel beneath her bare feet, wanting to feel that. With a pained grunt Bella felt her body melt into a form similar to Rebecca's, while at the same time also similar to her brothers. She noticed the bumps on her chest were much smaller than Rebecca's but she didn't mind. Bella pulled on her pants like Apenimon had showed the boys while looking at the strip of cloth. She twisted the middle and fitted it around her chest, tying the back. As her longer fur fell over her shoulder she noticed the mixture of curly black, white and silver. With her head held high she tested out her new legs, finding she stumbled some but walked smoothly by the time she reached her litter mates and the strange man whom they now looked like._

 _After the man got shocked by the fact that the last wolf was actually a_ woman, _he lead them back to his tribe._

Bella smiled softly at the fond memory as she left some flowers on the recently trimmed grass, removing the old flowers. It would be a few years after that when they started calling the bond Rebecca had formed "imprinting". While they weren't the first of the tribe, which they later learned was the Quileute tribe, they learned through Rebecca that their offspring had the chance to change like them in the face of danger. They also learned the five didn't age while shifting, and neither did their imprints. Eventually after several long years of marriage though, Rebecca and Apenimon chose to grow old together. Bella would always miss her sister and the man that became her best friend, but she was glad they had had a happy life.

With a heaved sigh, Bella got up and stretched before heading toward her brother's house. The two story home housed all four original wolves, as well as Sam's imprint, Emily. Out of the house burst a young shifter that stood 6'6, his hair black and buzzed close to his head. In fact, he looked much like Rebecca had, his eyes the same shape and smile just as bright as hers.

"Auntie Bella!" Jacob yelled, launching himself at his distant aunt, grinning ear to ear. Bella laughed, catching the boy in her arms and swinging him into her back.

"Hey, Jake!" Bella grinned, jogging toward the house. "Are they working on breakfast in there?"

"Sure are! Emily made some muffins and Uncle Sam is working on eggs and bacon. Uncle Paul is making sausage, toast and French toast. I can't wait to have some," he whined at the end. Bella chuckled and dropped Jake to his feet and they followed their noses to the kitchen. Emily turned and grinned at her future sister-in-law, leaving the stove a moment and hugging her.

"Hey, stranger. Where have you been the last couple days?"

Bella smiled at the smaller woman. "Sorry, Em. I needed to let my wolf out for a while. You know how I get if I don't run now and then." Sam paused and looked back at Bella from the stove, giving her a sad smile. Emily let her go and nodded.

"I did notice you were antsy. Do you feel better now that you let your fur out?" Bella nodded and was instructed to sit at the table. Like Bella, her brothers tended to cover only the bare minimum, usually only wearing cut off jeans and basketball shorts. Paul had his tattoo on his left bicep, Sam had a small one on the back of his neck, which was usually hidden by his braided or pony tailed hair. Jared had his on the right side of his chest. Rebecca had done a small one above her belly button. Since Emily was pack now through the Imprint, she had a small one on her left wrist.

XxXxXxX

Jacob was running in his wolf form, doing a quick patrol like Sam had ordered, when a strange, sticky sweet smell hit him. He coughed and took another tentative sniff before sitting down and throwing his head back with a long, loud howl. He felt his aunt enter the pack link first, her worried thoughts hitting him.

 _What is it, Jake? What'd you find?_

 _It's a weird smell. Sweet but bleach strong. I wasn't sure what to make of it. There a scent under it but I can't figure out what it is._

Bella only had to take one sniff to know. She let out a sigh. _Vampire._ Jake was suddenly alert before she barked at him. _We will not track it until Sam or Jared gets here. They went to meet the Cullen clan before. They know if this is one of them, or a new one. If it's the Cullen's, we will call them to meet again._

 _If you say so, boss._

Bella sent a subtle glare. _I'm not the boss. Just the Beta._

Jake grumbled something like "you should be," while Sam and Paul trotted up to them. The large black wolf, only outmatched by his sister, stopped before the other two.

 _Jared stayed behind with Emily. What's going on?_

 _Jacob smelled a vampire. I wasn't sure if it's a Cullen or rouge. What's the verdict, you two?_

 _What's it matter?_ Paul sneered. _Lets track it either way and take them down._

 _Are you mad?!_ Bella snarled, jumping in front of the temperamental wolf as Sam almost seemed to agree. _We have a treaty with that coven. We honor our word. We aren't just wild animals anymore, so act like it!_

All three wolves stumbled at the weight of her order. While Sam was the Alpha, it had always been clear that Bella could easily be top dog, no pun intended. It hadn't been more clear than at that moment. Sam nodded and stepped up, taking a snort couple sniffs before nodding.

 _It's a Cullen. We should head back home and call the leader. Set up a meeting and re-establish the treaty._

The others nodded their massive heads, though reluctantly, and they headed back home. Bella pulled on her jeans, hiding her member before throwing on a black sports bra, following her jean clad pack mates. Paul was sulking against a wall while Sam called the coven leader. Bella sighed and rubbed her forehead. Paul could be a great guy most of the time, but when he had it planted in his mind that something should happen, he was dead set. His temper when it came to vampires was nearly as old as they were after they realized exactly what the creatures that attacked their former pack where. While part of Bella agreed with them that it was better that the Cullen's hunt animals, a huge part of the woman couldn't forget that before all this she herself was nothing but an animal. Not to mention humans breed a lot faster and more successfully than animals and while animals weren't intelligent enough to commit crime, humans did every day and some enjoyed it.

But that was just her opinion.

Her brothers, in the process of taking their human forms and protecting the tribe, have forgotten that not all humans are innocent, nor are all vampires evil. That's not to say they haven't found and killed vampires that were truly sick in the head, preying on humans for fun rather than food, but they weren't all like that. And from what she gained from her packs minds that night, the Cullen's were a peaceful bunch. They minded their own business and tried to hold on to the last shreds of their humanity.

"It's done. Tonight at midnight we'll meet them at the treaty line. We will check they haven't changed anyone. If they have, we'll attack." Paul grinned at this. "Paul, Jared, and Jake. You guys are coming with me."

"I'm going." Was Bella's firm statement. Sam started to protest and she held up her hand to silence him. "I'm the only level headed one here besides Jacob and the poor guy can't stop both of you. No offense, bud, or to you Jared. I just know you don't like fighting within the pack."

Sam clenched his jaw before sighing. "Fine. You're right. You're the only one who would stop and think before attacking. That or hold us back from it. I'm actually afraid you'll take my Alpha title from me one day."

He meant it as a joke but Bella nodded, thinking to herself _I will if you make me..._

XxXxXxX

 ** _Thoughts? Lemme know!_**


	4. Imprints and cuddles

**Alright, so here's a new chapter, and I'm going to start making them longer after this. Things will pick up, and on top of that, I've decided to have Bella end up with not only Rose, but another as well. Thought it would make things interesting. Anyway, here's the chapter, and a big shootout to my lovely girlfriend and beta, FeistySicilian, for putting up with my typos and dorkiness. Enjoy!**

* * *

Midnight approached fast and it was decided that Paul and Jacob would stay home, but in wolf form. This was much less a show of power than it was a peaceful meeting, as Bella found herself reminding them. Sam led Jared and his sister through the woods, images of the Cullens he remembered filtering through his mind. The coven leader was a blonde man, standing about 5'9, with hair reaching about halfway down his neck. Sam remembered he had it slicked back last he saw. The next image was of a caramel haired woman that was just a little wavy. Her heart shaped face held a look of kindness that screamed a true mother. Next he showed him what he remembered of a younger looking boy. While the first man was blonde and looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties, this boy looked to be maybe 16 and had unruly red-brown hair that could be mistaken for bronze. His face looked rather forlorn and almost brooding, and Sam mentioned he had seemed to answer his thoughts more than his words. Next was a larger man, all muscle with black curls that were slicked back. He had looked giddy and ready if a fight started.

The last one of the group was a tall, beautiful woman with long blonde hair that reached past her waist and probably cleared her ass as well. Sam remembered she had stood with her arms crossed and looked rather miffed to be there, a scowl permanently in place it seemed. As this somewhat blurry image passed through their shared pack link, Bella felt a slight tug in her chest but shrugged it off. She had better things to do.

Who's changing back to talk to them? Bella asked as they ran. Though her brothers crashed loudly through the forest, her feet silently ghosted over the grass and dirt almost without a sound. Sam thought about it a moment before looking at his sister briefly as they stopped.

You will. You're more calm. Bella nodded her massive head. Seeing as they were at the border early she went behind a tree and changed, her clothes falling from her leg. She wrapped the twine back around her ankle and changed into loose jeans and a grey sports bra, walking out to stand next to Sam and slightly in front of Jared. While in human form she couldn't clearly hear her brothers thoughts, she could feel some of what they felt and got ideas of what they were thinking, so it was no surprise that she felt Sam's contempt and Jared's curiosity through their pack mind when midnight hit and the Cullens all arrived. Along with the five remembered vampires, there were three new ones. Sam's growl was cut off by an elbow to the side from Bella, who paused to analyze the situation.

One of the new comers stood beside the large, burly male Sam remembered. She had an air of freedom and wildness about her, her bright red hair a mess of curls. She was somewhat tall, maybe 5'8, and voluptuous to the extreme. Bella noted that she leaned against the large one on a relaxed manner, a subtle smile gracing her face while the man grinned widely. The other two new vampires were a blonde man, his hair a mixture of waves and curls. He stood about 5'11, his hair shoulder length and pulled into a low pony tail. What shocked Bella the most was the multitude of scars he possessed, seeing as the rest didn't seem the fighting type. Docile would be the word that came to mind, in fact. The woman beside him was rather short, not clearing even 5'2 if she had to guess. She had short black hair spiked in every direction, a rather flashy sort of fashion sense and a happy smile on her face, which contrasted the man by her side who held a stony and pained look.

Bella's attention was grabbed once again as the blonde leader stepped forward. She stepped toward him as Sam revealed they all had gold eyes.

"Greetings. I am Carlisle Cullen, the leader of this family." He held his hand out, which Bella took.

"I'm Bella, Beta of my pack. You met a couple of my brothers last you were here." As she let go of his hand she was met with confusion.

"Your brother? The last time we were here was nearly one hundred years ago. You look no older than twenty."

Before she could answer, Bella felt like something was trying to stab her mind. With a low growl she slammed a wall around the pack link, satisfied when it stopped. "I assure you, my brothers and I are far older than we look. Now, introductions are in order. This is my brother, Sam," she pointed to her brother beside her, who puffed his chest out. "And this is my other brother, Jared," Bella grinned at her big brother and he gave her a wolfy grin.

"Ah. Well, this is my wife, Esme, and our children, jasper and his mate, Alice, Emmett and his mate, Victoria, Rosalie, and Edward." She noticed he seemed to puff up at his son's name and before Bella could pass her eyes over them all the last boy growled at her.

"Why can't I read you, mutt?" He sneered. Sam growled and stepped slightly in front of Bella protectively.

"Well, it could be that you don't know me, boy. But that's none of my business," Bella said in a calm voice, turning to Carlisle just as she felt and heard the thoughts of Jared, his hope and panic filled thoughts. She looked at Carlisle and frowned. "Excuse me a moment. I need to check on something." The man nodded and she turned to hold her brothers furry head.

Jared, what's wrong?

I… Bella I think I imprinted…

Her head snapped up and she looked at the gathered vampires, then back at the grey and black wolf. Which one, brother?

His eyes fell from hers and he looked away. I… it's two of them. I imprinted on two vampires…

Bella's eyebrows flew up toward her hairline as she saw the blonde and pixie vampires play through her brother's mind. It would seem he was the last part of their mated pair… or rather trio? Sensing he was afraid of her reaction, she ran her fingers through his thick fur.

I'm not upset with you, Jared. Imprinting can't be controlled. I support it, okay? Her thoughts were gentle as she met his dark eyes. He nodded his massive head and she smiled. I'm even gonna try and make it so you can see them. At this he yipped and bounced around a bit, pawing at the ground. Bella chuckled and turned back to the vampires. "I'm sorry about that, Mr. Cullen. I had to take care of something."

"No, that's perfectly okay. Now, you said you were the Beta?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I am. My brother and I have been running the pack for centuries." The wolf smiled and nudged her oldest brother, who huffed and sat beside her. He knew she was subtly poking fun at his age, even though they were the same age give or take a few minutes.

"Centuries?" Esme gasped. Bella chuckled and nodded. "Yes, in fact I myself am older than all of you put together. But this is besides the point. I know you are all ready to be home as soon as possible."

"Yes. I assume the treaty will remain the same?"

"For the most part, yes. I would like to propose a small change, however?" Carlisle paused a moment but nodded. "I believe a great deal of the animosity we hold is due to misunderstandings and assumptions. I propose a way to solve this."

"Go on."

"I say we get rid of the boundary line." Her statement was met with loud growls, one from her brother, two from the vampires.

"What, so you mutts can attack us?" Edward snarled.

"Like you could beat us. We have you beasts outnumbered." This came from the blonde beauty. Bella closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as Carlisle snapped at his children to be quiet.

"First of all, the next time you call me a mutt, mind reader, I may have to actually retaliate. I'm not a mutt. I was born full blooded Dire Wolf, as were my brothers. We aren't mutts, child." The last words came out as a growl and finally seemed to shut up the young idiot.

"I thought Dire Wolves had long evolved into modern grey wolves." This statement came from Carlisle.

"Basically they did, yes. But I did tell you that we were older than you guys combined. Perhaps even a few of your friends as well. Now, onto business. As I was saying, it may be a good idea to eliminate the boundary line. Not completely, just in the sense that we are allowed to cross. As a form of trust on both ends, when one of us wishes to cross we alert the other group and wait for an escort. What do you say?" Bella crossed her arms and waited silently for a response. Carlisle rubbed his chin while Jared set his muzzle against Bella's shoulder as they waited for the response. Despite Sam's earlier growl, he heard the thoughts and reasons running through Bella's head and quieted down almost instantly.

"Both groups can cross to the other side?" The vampire asked the older woman, who nodded.

"Yes. We either, in our case, howl, or you guys can call one of us if you don't want to wait for one of us to run by."

"And how would we know who it is that's howling?"

Bella smiled at this. "We each have a distinctive howl. For example, this one is Jacob," Sam sent the message through the link and a short, low howl rang through the night. "This is Paul," a somewhat longer, deeper howl. "Jared's," Jared let out a long, but low howl. "And Sam." Sam bellowed a deeper, but short howl with an air of authority.

"And yours?" Esme asked. Bella chuckled and smirked.

"Mine is the only one you haven't heard. Do we have a deal, though?"

It was agreed and Bella exchanged numbers with the leader, noticing Jasper and Alice looked excited by this development. As they parted, Bella stripped and changed, letting out a lingering, deep and bellowing howl that nearly shook the ground with its power.

Jacob and Paul both met the three wolves about a mile from the reservation. They all remained in wolf form, feeling Jared's turmoil about leaving his imprints behind. Paul even kept his mind clear of the normal bloodsucker and leech comments, choosing instead to comfort his brother. Jared happily relaxed in the presence of his siblings and nephew, curling up on the ground. Bella barked softly at her packmates, curling protectively around Jared and licking his head a couple times. The smaller wolf relaxed more and tucked his head under his sister's neck while Paul slid into the gap between his litter mates bodies, resting his head on Jared's back. Jacob tucked himself against Bella's other side while Sam curled around them, protecting their faces from the wind. This was similar to what they use to do when they were younger, reminding Bella of a simpler time when they only feared predators. Now, they feared the reaction the truth would invoke in the vampires that now held the grey wolf's heart.

It took some time, but they all eventually fell asleep curled around each other.

* * *

Alright there we go. Jared has imprinted! :) anyway, reviews are love.


	5. Mates and Anger

Alright so there were some… concerns expressed in the last chapter. Here's the answers:

Why didn't Bella imprint like Jared?

Imprinting happens when the eyes meet. Rebecca didn't imprint until she looked into her mate's eyes, and Jared did the same thing. If you guys remember, Bella only looked into the eyes of certain people, like Emily, who was already imprinted with her brother, or her siblings and direct descendants. Jacob, for example, is descended from her sister, so she wouldn't be able to imprint on him. I also mentioned that she only knew the eye color of the vampires by looking into Sam's thoughts. That's why she didn't Imprint right away like Jared did. And it will be explained why it is she doesn't want to Imprint yet.

Do Rosalie and Esme feel the bond?

This will be answered in this chapter or the next.

Alright, on to the story!

XxXxXxX

Cullen home

Rosalie grabbed one of her magazines and sat on the couch, burying her nose in the pages and trying to drown out the noises from upstairs. Only fifty years ago the blonde had been with the bear-man. She had fully believed he was her mate, going by example from Carlisle and Esme. But one night while they were hunting together they saw a red-headed nomad and suddenly… Emmett wasn't hers anymore. In his defense, he tried. He really did, but Rosalie could see how much pain he was in being away from his real mate, so she let him go. Alice had been great, helping her through it, and it was in that time they became closer and she learned something no one else in the family, besides Jasper, knew.

Alice and Jasper's mate bond wasn't complete. That's why neither one had a mark, they were waiting for their third part, their last mate. Alice had said they wanted to wait to complete their mating when their bond was whole. As if her thoughts had summoned the pixie, Alice bounded down the stairs and grinned at her sister, lifting the blonde's feet and sitting down, setting her feet in her lap.

"Hi, Rose," the pixipire piped, grinning wider. Rosalie chuckled softly.

"Hi, Alice. What's got you so excited?"

"Carlisle said we're meeting the wolves today. I'm curious what they're like now."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, remembering how angry and temperamental the Sam character had been, growling the whole time. Though, she would have growled the whole time if in the presence of Edfuck, too. And again, as if her thoughts had summoned the fucktard, Edward walked through the back door, growling at the blonde for her thoughts about him.

 _If you don't like it, don't listen, Edfuck._

"You know I can't help it!" he snarled. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"And you know you could listen to music. You do have, what, five hundred CDs of classical music up there?"

He just growled and crossed his arms, turning his glare to Alice as Jasper came down the stairs. Feeling the malicious emotions coming off the mind reader he immediately rushed down the rest of the stairs and got in the boy's face. "I suggest, boy, you not glare at my mate, or my sister. I will rip you apart without a second thought," Jasper stated in a deadly calm voice, his face straight, though Edward saw each and every thought the man had about just _what_ he would do to him. Edward gulped and nodded.

A moment later, Carlisle strolled down the stairs, Esme close behind him. She looked a little upset, even depressed, and Rosalie felt her heart tug, and not for the first time. She had always felt a sort of bond with the woman, but Carlisle had informed her early in her Vampire life it was only the bond between a mother and daughter. It made some sense to her, as she had never really felt a mother's love, and the feeling she had with Esme from the first time their eyes met was nothing like she had felt before. Emmett and Victoria followed after them, Victoria offering a small smile to Rosalie. Rose nodded to her, though already a scowl was forming. If everyone was here, it must be time for the meeting.

"Come on, family. Time to meet at the border with the wolves." Edward let out a whine at Carlisle's words.

"Do we _have_ to? I _hate_ those mangy mutts! They always make my clothes stink and I have to throw them away." As if to emphasize his childishness, he stomped his foot. Rose closed her eyes and bit her lip.

 _Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh…._

Edward glared at her while Carlisle sighed. "You all have to come so they can see we all have gold eyes. Now, let's go." They started heading to the borderline, Rosalie eminently ignoring Edward's moaning and groaning. When they got there, Rosalie immediately took in the sight before her. There were two wolves, one black one that reminded her of Sam, but she concluded maybe this was a descendant of his, and a smaller grey and black one. In front of them was a gorgeous woman with black, silver and white hair that reached down between her shoulder blades and had beautifully done layers. She wore loose blue jeans and a grey sports bra, showing a ton of tan, smooth skin. Rosalie blinked and looked at her eyes, feeling a hard tug in her chest as she looked at the deep, electric blue eyes rimmed in a thin line of black. Overall the tall woman was striking, and the tug in her heart reminded her of a moment from her newborn years. The first time she had looked Esme in the eyes, she felt the same tug.

 _That lying son of a bitch! This is no mother-daughter bond!_

The black wolf started growling and the woman elbowed him, stopping the growling in its tracks as Carlisle stepped forward.

JPOV

Jasper surveyed the wolves and woman carefully, his eyes unconsciously lingering on the smallest wolf as Carlisle stepped forward, offering a handshake to the woman. "Greetings. I am Carlisle, the leader of this family." The woman took his hand and Jasper held in a snort. If anything, Edward was the leader of the Coven, that or he was riding Carlisle's dick… Edward growled at the empath at this, but Jasper steadily ignored him.

"I'm Bella, Beta of my pack. You met a couple of my brother's last you were here." Jasper furrowed his brows at this. It had been quite some time since they were here, long enough you would think the last wolf pack would have either passed away or been too old to shift.

"Your brother?" Carlisle asked, voicing everyone's confusion. "The last time we were here was nearly one hundred years ago. You look no older than twenty."

"I assure you," Bella started, her rich tenor washing over them all, "My brothers and I are far older than we look. Now, Introductions are in order. This is my brother, Sam," the black wolf puffed his chest out in pride and she continued. "And this is my other brother, Jared…" Jasper's mind stopped working a moment as he heard that name. _Jared_ … His chest tugged and he felt Alice's love and adoration already growing for the wolf in question. They had found their third mate, the last piece of their existence.

Of course, it was Edward's voice that broke them from their thoughts. "Why can't I read you, mutt?" He sneered, making Sam growl and step in front of his sister protectively. Bella only sniffed, looking disinterested. "It could be that you don't know me, boy. But that's none of my business." Jasper almost laughed, imagining her sipping tea like the Kermit meme. However in the next second he was distracted by the beautiful brown eyes of Jared, who finally met their eyes. Jasper's heart soared feeling the wolf's complete devotion and adoration directed at him and Alice, as well as a slowly blooming love. Immediately after that, he felt fear and looked like he was terrified of something. Bella suddenly had his face in her hands and looked like she was calming him, because after she turned away his emotions relaxed and he even yipped at her, bouncing around and wagging his tail wildly as he looked once again at Jasper and Alice.

"Now, you said you were the Beta?" Carlisle asked, gaining her attention again. She nodded.

"Yes, I am. My brother and I have been running the pack for centuries." Jasper's brain halted again. Centuries… Jared was centuries old… holy shit…

"Centuries?" Esme gasped, and Jasper felt a shock run through him as he felt not only her emotions, but Rosalie's. They both felt attraction and a mating bond toward the Beta. _I knew she wasn't Carlisle's mate…_

"Yes, in fact I myself am older than all of you put together. But this is beside the point. I know you are all ready to be home as soon as possible."

"Yes. I assume the treaty will remain the same?" Jasper almost whimpered at this, knowing that would make it impossible to see his other mate. As if Bella knew this, she shook her head.

"For the most part, yes. I would like to propose a small change, however?" Carlisle paused a moment before nodding, and Jasper felt his hesitation. "I believe a great deal of the animosity we hold is due to misunderstanding and assumptions. I propose a way to solve this." Carlisle's curiosity got the best of him and he nodded.

"Go on."

"I say we get rid of the boundary line." Jasper immediately sent out calming waves, but nothing could stop the growls from his brother and sister, as well as one of the wolves.

"What, so you mutts can attack us?" Edward snarled, followed by Rosalie's mumbled "Like you could beat us. We have you beasts outnumbered." Almost immediately after she said this, though, Jasper felt her regret and guilt. Bella pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes while Carlisle told the two to be quiet. Bella's voice broke through everyone's thoughts.

"First of all, the next time you call me a mutt, mind reader, I may have to actually retaliate. I'm not a Mutt. I was born full blooded Dire Wolf, as were my brothers. We aren't mutts, child." The last few words came out as a growl that sent a shiver down even Jasper's spine and finally, _finally!_ Shut up Edward.

"I thought Dire Wolves were long evolved into modern grey wolves."

"Basically they did, yes. But I did tell you that we were older than you guys combined. Perhaps even a few of your friends as well. Now, onto business." Bella went on to explain her plan, which Jasper felt extremely excited about. If Carlisle agreed, he and Alice could see their mate whenever they wished. Carlisle agreed and they headed home soon after, Bella's howl shaking the ground beneath them. The run home was silent, but Jasper felt Rosalie and Esme's anger growing until finally they were through the door. Rosalie was the last through the door and she slammed it shut, shattering the glass and she grabbed Carlisle but his shirt, slamming him into the wall with a snarl. Esme was right beside her, punching the blonde man in the jaw.

" _ **You lied to us!**_ " Rosalie growled, her beast at the surface.

"I… I…"

"You told me I was your Mate!" Esme growled, her hands forming into claws. " _ **I believed you! Even tried to love you! All along you kept me from my real mate!**_ " Carlisle whimpered, realizing both women had their beasts at the surface and he was in real danger. The rest of the family, save Alice and Jasper, stood in shock. Edward quickly broke from his shock and lunched at the two, grabbing Rosalie by the back of her shirt and throwing her off the coven leader. Carlisle tried to scramble away while Esme's eyes dilated and went completely black, her teeth bared at Edward in pure rage. She lunged forward, punching the mind reader in the chest and watching in satisfaction as he flew back several feet, slamming through the window as she ran to Rosalie, who was trying to pull herself out of the wall. Jasper turned to Emmett and they nodded, Emmett running to grab Carlisle while Jasper sprang through the window, pouncing on a sprinting Edward. Dragging them both inside, Jasper was met with the sight of Rose and Esme holding each other close, reassuring each other they were okay.

"Let me go, you bloody ape!" Carlisle snarled, thrashing against Emmett's tree like arms. Edward desperately tried to escape Jasper's steel like grip.

"Release me, you fucking faggot!" Edward growled at Jasper. At this Alice snarled and punched the bronze haired buffoon in the nose.

"Don't you _ever_ talk about my mate like that!" She growled, her eyes darkening to black. Slowly Rosalie and Esme were calming down, their beasts still at the surface but calm enough they were able to be touched. Victoria walked forward, her wild red hair framing her concerned face as she looked at the women, a stark contrast from the pure fury directed previously at the two struggling men.

"Are you two okay?" she asked softly. Rosalie looked at her with a slightly guarded expression before relaxing at the sight of the woman and nodding.

"Just… pissed… I'll need to feed to heal the cracks, but we have something more important to deal with at the moment." With this she and Esme both went to stand before the two. Edward snarled at the blonde, while Carlisle set his jaw.

"You, Carlisle, have broken not only some of our own coven rules, but a Volturi law. You created a false mate bond, and kept true mates apart. You do realize we should turn you in to the Volturi?" Esme growled.

"You were supposed to be _mine_!" Edward snarled at Rosalie, struggling against Jasper's hold again. "Carlisle promise me you would be _mine! My mate!_ " Esme slapped the boy hard, snapping his head to the side.

"You listen here, and listen well. Rosalie is _mine!_ Now that I know the bond I was feeling was actually the mating bond, I'm not letting her go. Especially not to some snot nosed brat!" Esme growled, shocking her family again. She had never talked like this before, let alone to one of her children. But, if you think about it, being kept from your mate for so long can make you snap a little.

"How can she be yours, when you are mine?" Carlisle growled lowly, his eyes black as he dragged his eyes over the caramel haired woman. Rose growled at him and pulled Esme back against her. Suddenly something in their emotions caught Jasper's attention, but before he could react to it, Carlisle and Edward both slammed their heads back into their captures heads and took off, slamming through the vampires in an unusual show of speed and strength and took off. Immediately the coven took off after them, but with the head start and their speed, no one could catch them. Esme growled as they stopped.

"They'll be back. If I know them, they'll be back. Come on, we have a few repairs to do."

XxXxXxX

Cliff hangeeerrrrrr hanging from a cliiiiiiff

And that's why he's called cliff hangerrrrr!

Whoever remembers that reference had a fantastic childhood. Anyway yeah…. Revealing much… answers given… and stuff

Reviews are love!


	6. Visits and Cleanup

Don't own twilight. Short post, but the other one was super long.

XxXxXxX

Bella yawned as she and Jared headed for the treaty line. He looked at her and down a few times before speaking. "Bells?" he muttered. She turned to him curiously, tilting her head. Her ears, he noticed, were slightly pointed lately. Though the Beta spent much of her time as a wolf, she often had moments where her wolf forced part of itself out, whether it through her ears becoming pointed or simply wolf-like, or her claws coming out in anger, but almost always it ended up being her teeth. Her canines usually looked more like fangs than human teeth.

"Yeah, Jared?"

"It's been thousands of years, and you still won't look anyone in the eye. Why is that, sister?"

Bella was silent a moment, the only sounds heard were the crunching of the leaves below their feet and their even breathing. Finally she spoke softly. "I suppose… I feel that I'm not ready. I'm… It's not like I'm the most innocent person out there. I'm not a virgin, and I hate that I won't ever be able to give that part of myself to my Imprint."

"I know that's part of it, but give me credit. I'm your brother, Bells. Now what's the main reason?" He stopped, halting his younger sister as he crossed his arms. The stance could easily be seen as angry, even intimidating, but the younger wolf knew he was simply concerned. It didn't surprise her. For the life of her, ever since she had learned the cause of Imprinting, the trigger of it, she had refused to look anyone in the eye besides those that were already Imprinted on, had a complete mating bond, or were related directly to her. She sighed and relented, leaning back against the tree behind her.

"I know the pack still needs me. With Sam Imprinting on Emily now, a human, eventually he's going to stop phasing and age, just like Rebecca did. That's going to make me Alpha by default. If I Imprint on a human, you're going to lose me at some point, too." Her jaw clinched and Bella looked to the side, into the distance. Her ears had come out in her high emotions, the black and white fur nearly blending with her hair. Behind her, her tail swished back and forth and she knew there was a thin line of fuzz down her spine. "I can't let that happen. Not when you've found your mate's in immortals, Paul is still temperamental, and Jake is still young. There are a few boys that are close to shifting, they'll need a leader. I can't be selfish, brother…"

"Imprinting isn't selfish. It's a gift for us. It's someone that will love us, unconditionally, someone… someone who completes us in every way. Besides, I felt your reaction to Rosalie and Esme. I think they might be your Imprints… you didn't even have to look them in the eye and you felt something."

Bella looked down and closed her eyes. "Even if they are, I don't want my feelings to be completely based on the Imprint. I want to like them, love them even, for them as people. Not just because I'm tied to them by supernatural forces." Jared sighed, knowing she had a point. Nodding, he stepped forward and hugged his younger sister. Even though he was older than her, it was only by a few minutes and he often felt like the little brother. Their running joke was that he was her little big brother, and she was his big little sister. She relaxed into his hug and soon enough they were heading toward the treaty line again. They could have gone in wolf form, but they had wanted to relax and take their time. As they walked, Bella willed her ears and tail away

When they reached the "boundary" line, Jasper and Alice were waiting somewhat impatiently for them. Bella chuckled, stepping forward with her brother and offering her hand to them.

"Jasper, Alice, this is my brother, Jared. You met him last night, though he was a wolf then." She watched as both Vampires nodded, shaking her hand before Jared bowed his head slightly to them both, kissing Alice's knuckles softly before doing the same to Jasper.

"It's a pleasure to officially meet you both," he said, his voice taking on a husky tone, surprising the Beta wolf. It was clear to Bella that the presence of his mates brought out a different side of her brother. Though it was obvious to her that Jasper had been a soldier in the past, taking in the vampire's reactions to his voice, she knew Jared was the Alpha in the relationship already.

"Believe me, handsome, the pleasure is all ours…" Jasper smirked, Alice nodding beside him. Bella cleared her throat before they started getting too caught up in their bond.

"Uhm… maybe we should head to the house." Alice looked ready to blush and nodded.

"Right, though we should warn you… The house is a bit of a wreck." Their eyes darkened, as if thinking of something that displeased them, and Jared immediately looked concerned while Bella went into Alpha-Beta mode.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked, voice hard, while Jared did a visual check, noticing a few still healing cracks on the blonde man's arms. The smaller wolf growled at the sight before Bella set a hand on his shoulder.

"Everyone is fine. Esme and Rosalie were hurt the most," a growl rumbled in Bela's chest at the thought of the two women in any pain. "And Carlisle and Edward ran off."

"I thought Carlisle was Esme's mate?" Bella asked as they walked toward the house.

"No, he was her husband, but never her mate. He was lying to her and Rosalie. It resulted in quite the fight last night, and… well… you'll see the damage soon enough." Bella's sharp eyes followed his finger and her eyes widened. The glass in the front door was shattered and broken out, the window leading into the living room had a hole through it. Emmett flitted through the hole with an armful of rubble, dumping it into a larger pile in the yard. He froze at the sight of the two wolves with his coven mates.

"Aww hell! Check it out, the pups are here!" His grin was infectious and Bella only raised an eyebrow, hiding her smirk.

"Oh, I'm the pup, am I?" she asked, face straight. He nodded, suddenly looking nervous as he realized he may have offended the older wolf. Lucky for him, Bella's face broke into a smirk as she chuckled. He huffed and nodded for them to follow him inside. Once inside the damaged home, Bella's eyes widened at the sight before her. There was a person sized dent in the far wall, rubble everywhere, the coffee table was broken, the couch looked dented, and the carpet looked ripped in several places. Esme was trying to sweep up some of the rubble and dust, Rosalie handing Emmett the broken couch while Victoria was starting to knock down the damaged wall. Bella's best guess was that it was unable to be repaired. Jasper started helping, clearing the undamaged furniture out so they could pull up the carpet. Jared immediately went to help while Bella walked over to the matriarch and cleared her throat.

"Hi, Esme. How can I help you all?" Immediately the woman stood straight and tried to meet the taller woman's eyes, feeling disappointed when she found the blue eyes were fixed just above her eyes. She silently wondered if the woman felt the connection she and Rosalie did, but realized she had been asked a question.

"You don't need to help, dear. We just have to clean up after Carlisle and Edward…" she growled the last few words before regaining herself.

"I insist that I help. I don't want to just sit here while your family works. Perhaps I can go with one of your coven members to get some supplies?" Rosalie perked up at that and turned to the wolf as Esme nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea. Rosalie was about to head out to Seattle, if you want to go with her. It would look less suspicious if she has help carrying things out." Bella nodded and followed the blonde out to the garage, looking at the jeep wearily. She usually avoided cars, even when she headed up to the club in Seattle she ran in wolf form and cleaned up in the city. Rosalie seemingly noticed her hesitance and paused before pulling the hard top off the jeep, hoping that would help the wolf. Bella relaxed and jumped into the passenger seat once Rosalie got in and they headed for the road.

XxXxXxX

Double post! Hell yeah! Reviews are love, yo!


	7. Repairs of the Home and Heart

Alright, so I'm trying to post longer chapter or several chapter updates since my birthday is coming up. The big 21! Anyway yeah, so my birthday gift to you! :3 Enjoy! We have some answered questions here.

XxXxXxX

 _Thousands of years ago, long before the Cullen's ever entered Forks, or even before the town was called such, a large white, black and grey wolf stalked the beach under the light of the full moon. Her head was low as she walked over the sand, Bella's ears flicking back and forth as she walked. Suddenly a flash of pale skin drew her eyes to the edge of the woods. There, standing in all her pale skinned and red-eyed glory, was a vampire with long, black hair, perfectly shaped breasts, and mile long legs. She smirked at the approaching wolf, not seemingly at all worried by the fact that there was giant wolf coming toward her let alone her state of undress. Bella gave her a wolfish grin, or at least the best one she could in her shifted form, before changing back._

" _Sandra, I thought I told you coming here was a bad idea?" Bella let out in a low growl, circling the Vampire with a predatory look._

" _You know I had to return. After all…" she tried to hide her smirk, seeing the wolf's impressive length was saluting her. "It looks like you missed me…"_

 _Bella growled, pinning the vampire against the tree, biting back her moan at the contrast between their body heats, the icy embrace cooling the raging fire from her body. Sandra, on the other hand, let out a shaky moan from the combination of Bella's heat and the feeling of her hard member pressed between their stomachs._

" _Bella, baby, stop playing I need you," she moaned, leaning forward to lick, kiss and nip at the dark skin of Bella's chest. The wolf growled out an affirmative and grabbed pale thighs, lifting the vampire up to wrap her legs around her waist as their lips crashed against each other in a bruising kiss. Bella knew she would have to take a dip in the sea to wash off the scent of Sandra, but she didn't care. She wanted this, needed this. With a swift thrust, Bella entered the vampire, causing them both to cry out as they set a hard and unforgiving pace. Sandra's nail dug into Bella's back, leaving long scratches that healed quickly. The tree started creaking in protest under their combined power, but it didn't stop them. If anything, they were determined to finish the job._

" _Bella," Sandra said, but not in her own voice. Bella furrowed her brow, recognizing Rosalie's voice._

" _Bella, wake up," she said again._

"Bella!" Rosalie shook the wolf awake, who yelped and looked around. Rosalie was the first thing, or rather person, she saw, concern pulling at her brow and causing her lips to turn down in a frown. She next realized they had reached the home improvement store. Luckily, as her only feelings toward Sandra were hurt and betrayal, her lower body hadn't reacted despite the subject of the dream. She took a deep breath, willing her body to stop shaking. Despite the cool air outside, the top being off of the jeep, and the shifter only wearing jeans and a sports bra, it wasn't due to the cold. She was pissed just thinking about the bitch.

Rosalie set her hand on the wolf's arm and watched her relax. It would seem that while she didn't seem to know of their bond, she still felt a pull to her. "Bella?" The woman grunted, but didn't answer verbally. "Who…" Rosalie took a deep, steadying breath. She had already had her mask of indifference shattered beyond reason, may as well ask the one question that may or may not break her heart. "Who's Sandra?"

Bella sat up and sighed, resting her hand over Rosalie's. A part of her, the same part that had wanted to meet the blonde in the first place, whimpered at simply hearing the sadness in her voice. _Maybe she is our…_

 _ **No! Absolutely not!**_ She growled at the voice within her.

"Sandra… she is the reason I will not look anyone who could be my Imprint in the eyes. I fell in love with her, likely long before your ancestors were born. I…" her strong exterior broke and her head fell into her free hand. "I fell for her, even after I had looked her in the eyes and knew she was not my Imprint. I let her in, and one day she just… vanished. She never returned and I assumed she had found her mate and chose to not tell me."

"She was a vampire?" Rosalie asked in a soft voice.

"Yes. A red eye, actually, so of course I couldn't tell my brothers about her. They would have killed her if she returned, and I would have been heartbroken all over again. I never courted another woman again, though I am sad to say I have had my fair share of one nighters… I just…" Bella let out a sound that seemed to be a mix between a sigh and growl.

"You're afraid to Imprint because you don't want to lose the last part of her?" Rosalie offered.

"No, no that's not it. I'm not even in love with her anymore. She left me thousands of years ago, and it hurt for a long time but now all I feel for her is anger, betrayal and a little bit of hurt. I don't love her… No I'm afraid to Imprint because I have nothing to give them. I… I can't provide for them because I can't work a normal job, I can't buy them some shiny ring, or beautiful jewelry, all I could have given was my virginity, but even that's gone now. I'm just some punk ass kid who doesn't know my ass from my elbow," Bella growled, annoyed with herself for her lack of usefulness.

"That's why you won't look anyone in the eye? Because you're afraid your Imprints would reject you?" Bella missed the plural term and nodded. "Anyone who ever rejected you would have to be blind and stupid," Rosalie growled, adding _neither of which Esme and I are_ in the safety of her mind. "You're extremely beautiful, sexy as hell, actually. You don't have to give all those things for a woman to want you, Bella. You don't have to get a beautiful ring, or give them money. You just have to give them a shoulder, warmth, kindness. You just need to be what they may not realize they need. Some women need someone strong that will take over in all the ways they need, some just need comfort on their darker days, and some need a little of everything." She turned her hand up under Bella's and squeezed gently, but enough for the other woman to feel it. "You don't need money to provide, and you don't need to be perfect. Sandra may not have thought you were worth it, but I think you were too good for her. You need someone that can keep up with you and challenge you while being the sanctuary you need. Your worth is not measured in dollar signs, or your status as a virgin. If that was true, Edward would be the only one worth anything in the vampire world. And we both know he's an asshole, right?" Bella laughed and nodded, turning to look at the vampire beside her. She truly was gorgeous, and now Bella knew her soul and heart were the same.

"Thank you, Rosalie. I needed to hear that."

"Rose," she stated firmly, but with a clear smile.

"What?"

"I call you Bella, so call me Rose."

The wolf grinned and lifted Rose's hand, kissing her knuckles softly. "Rose, than. It's fitting."

The vampire tilted her head, watching Bella jump out and pull out a thin tank top that she had folded up in her back pocket. "Fitting how?" she inquired, tilting her head as she locked the jeep and jumped out, almost sad to see the tight muscles get covered by the black fabric. On the other hand, even the shirt couldn't seem to contain them as she could still clearly see her abs flex as she breathed.

"A rose is one of the most beautiful flowers I can think of. Delicate, soft peddles, but beneath that is the stem of thorns that protect the flower from harm. Another I quite love are Tiger Lotus. In fact they remind me of Esme," she confessed as she walked with the blond vampire into the store. This caught Rosalie's attention in a moment.

"How so? I heard your explanation of my flower, what makes Esme like a Tiger Lotus?"

"Well, Lotus flowers grow on lily pads, right?" Rosalie nodded. "They float on water, and they were used as the symbol for creation in the ancient Egyptian culture. I feel like Esme is so motherly, that she fits that symbol, and also floats above any bad, any pain, while still feeling it, that it fits her. She feels the pain of the insult, for example, but doesn't let it affect her. And while she is motherly, she has this beauty about her that so uniquely her." She frowned and looked a Rosalie's soft expression. "Am I making any sense?"

"Perfect sense. Now, help me find a door, window, and supplies to rebuild the wall. We're going to order the furniture online." Bella nodded and followed her down one of the aisles. Rosalie had Bella, who looked physically stronger, lift the heavier things as to avoid suspicion. They decided on a beautiful elder wood door that had an amazing stain glass design. The flower started with the inner peddles a light green, opening into a little bit of yellow, the red on the outsides, and finally a beautiful violet purple around the edges. Bella carefully set it onto the cart, intent not to break the beautiful glass, and they went on to get the window. Bella told her she would get some of the 4x4s while Rosalie chose a window. It was the moment that Bella was out of sight that some guy showed up. He would be considered tall, had the vampire never met the shifters, or hell, if she hadn't met Bella, who towered over nearly all of her brothers. His blonde hair was greasy and nearly in dreads, but his teeth were at least straight, if not a bit yellowed and gross looking. He wore a cheap suit and in general just looked really sleazy, and of course set every red flag in Rosalie's brain off.

"Hey, sexy," he smirked, seeming to think he sounded sexy, but really just sounding like he was choking on sandpaper. Rosalie chose to ignore him, not trusting her voice for some reason. Normally she would take a guy like this down, but after what happened with Carlisle and Edward, it seemed like everything was at the surface again. "Hey, I'm talking to you, blondie!" he growled when he was met with silence, standing directly behind her. He wasn't there for long before Bella came back around the corner with several lengths of wood over her shoulder. The moment she saw what was happening, rather than hearing it, she rushed over, throwing the wood on the cart and grabbing the guy by the collar.

"Hey man," she growled, yanking him back. "Back the fuck off."

A smart man would have seen the pissed off expression, hard, piercing eyes, and snarl, maybe even heard the growl, and backed off as told. This… this was no smart man. He ignored the muscles that flexed and relaxed each time she breathed and sneered at her. "How about you back off. I'm trying to get laid here." A visible shudder ran through Rosalie's body and she turned, pressing into Bella's side. She glanced down at the Vampire and turned back to the ignorant man before her.

"Not with my girl, you're not. And no woman is gonna want a piece of shit like you. Back the fuck off, before I rip off your bollocks," she snarled, holding the blonde tighter to her side. The guy scoffed and walked away.

"Fucking dykes."

"Damn straight, and this dyke gets more than you ever will!" Bella growled, flipping him the bird before turning and pulling Rosalie into a gentle, but comforting hug. "I'm sorry, but it looked like you were freaking out, and I didn't want you to have to reveal your nature. The only way to get some men to back off is to have someone tell them their target is taken. I'm sorry this happened, Rose."

Rosalie buried her head in the shifter's chest, breathing in her earthy scent and letting it ground her. She couldn't understand why she had just… froze up, but she was grateful for Bella being there. It took some time for her to relax enough for them to finish their shopping, but eventually they did and Bella stood by her the entire time, puzzled over what exactly had instinctually caused her to leave her current task and run back to her companion. Rosalie, however, was only glad she did.

Neither commented on the way Bella's claim of Rosalie being hers had made them feel.

XxXxX

Bella stood at the top of the cliff, looking down at the rather calm waters below her. She wore only basketball shorts and black bandeau top. Crouching down, she sighed as she looked out toward the horizon. She felt a pull toward not one, but two vampires, and she didn't understand. Jared had two mates, a man and a woman, and a part of her understood that. The boy had always been bisexual, even if he didn't always know it was normal or there was a word for it. While the gods, or spirits, or whomever, gave them imprints for mating purposes, they probably knew a part of him needed both of those part of him. But she simply couldn't understand. She felt only a pull, and had yet to look either in the eyes, but she had a feeling that they were her destined mates. The feeling was the combination of a sinking feeling and elation.

With a growl she tensed and jumped, enjoying the falling sensation before sinking gracefully into the water. She loved the water, a part of her wolf she was sure, and swam as often as possible. She loved being so weightless, so relaxed. Everything from the outside world was muffled, and instead she could see the smaller fish that swam in these parts. The muffled yell of her name drew her attention and she swam to the surface, popping her head out of the water to see Leah grinning at her.

"Hey," Bella called, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Hey, stranger. My dad, Billy, and Charlie are going fishing. You wanna come? You always end up catching more with your bare hands than we can with rods." Leah gave her a good natured grin and Bella shrugged.

"Sure. Sounds like we're having fish tonight."

A couple hours later found them in Harry's larger, motorized fishing boat. Bella was once again wearing only shorts and a small top while a man with a rather large mustache looked on with confusion. Harry was prepping the line, even if he knew it wasn't entirely needed, and Billy was at the wheel. He always insisted on driving the boat, since it didn't need legs to do it and he missed driving his car. Charlie finally spoke up, confused.

"Uhm… why is she wearing swimwear?" he asked in a gruff voice.

Billy chuckled, grinning at his friend. "She's going to fish."

"But why…?" He was cut off when Bella dived into the water. Frantically he looked over the boat, only to watch a decently sized fish fly out of the water and into the boat.

"It's been a while since you've seen her fish, huh?" Harry bellowed a laugh at the confused look on the man's face.

"Is she fishing with her bare hands?"

"Yep?"

Another fish, larger this time, landed in the boat.

"And she's doing well?"

"Y―" Billy was cut off as another flew over his head. "Yep."

"Oh, we're eating good tonight," Harry grinned, watching another sail over his head and land perfectly in the cooler.

"For the sake of our pride, and we at least say we caught some of these?" Charlie asked with a small, but impressed, voice, causing the other men to laugh again.

"Yeah, Charlie, don't worry." They spent a few hours in the boat, and had maybe about thirty fish, before Bella breached the surface fighting an enormous fish. She growled, wrapping both arms around it as it struggled and taking a deep breath before it pulled her back under.

"Holy shit!" Harry yelped, rushing to the edge of the boat.

"What was that?!" Charlie yelled, searching the surface while Billy looked from his side.

"A big ass fish now help me find her!" Harry yelled. It took a few minutes and they were all shocked Bella was still alive when she popped out of the water, raising the now exhausted, but still living, catfish above her head. It was enormous and took all three men to lift it into the boat. Bella crawled over the side of the boat and laid beside the fish, making them realize it was probably about three feet long.

"Alright, I'm done. You guys ready to head back? I'm dying for Sue's fish fry…" Bella huffed. "And I need a shower."

The guys laughed and Billy started the boat up as they headed back.

XxXxX

Bella's long hair was still wet as she joined the festivities. Now tied back in a ponytail, it revealed sever scars on her shoulders. She wore the bare minimum again, so jeans and a tank top in this case were suffice. It took her a moment to realize that Jared was chatting on one side of the fire with his mates, while Emmett was talking to Paul. Victoria smiled at Bella and returned to her chat with Sue and Bella smiled when she saw Esme and Rosalie heading her way. It seemed they had been invited over and she was glad she had made those changes to the treaty.

But… it seemed some weren't as happy about it. While Paul was talking to Emmett and seemed to start relaxing to a degree, he was still tense. On the upside, Emmett noticed and kept a little distance between them. And Harry… Well…

Harry looked pissed as he stormed over to her. His happy-go-lucky demeanor from earlier was gone, and she was loath to admit he only seemed to act such a way when he was on a boat. In general, the man rather hated her.

"You had no fucking right to change the treaty!" he snarled in her face. Or as in her face as he could, seeing as she cleared him by almost a foot. "You're not the Alpha!"

Silence rang through those gathered. While most of the people gathered were either part of the pack, close to shifting, or Elders, Charlie was not and looked rather confused. With a firm look at the suddenly quiet man, she grabbed him by his ear and dragged him a bit down the road, hearing Sam starting to follow.

"First of all, I am not your child, nor am I anywhere near looking my age, so respect your fucking Elders, Harry Anthony Clearwater. Second of all, you're right, I'm not the Alpha, but when I made those changes, I made sure Sam agreed. Third, those Vampires are not evil. They're not vindictive, and two of them are Jared's mates. You remember Jared, right? My brother, and best friend. And finally, the next time you pull a stunt like that, I won't hesitate to put you over my knee. You may not be a child anymore, but revealing the supernatural world to a man that has absolutely no connection to said world is totally and completely out of bounds. Do you understand me?" She growled, but kept her composure. "You may be on the council, but you still act like you did when you were in pullups sometimes. I helped raise every single one of your ancestors, you don't scare me, boy!"

Harry finally nodded and turned back to join the party again, thoroughly chastised. Sam glared at him as he passed and walked with his little sister back to the party.

"That was definitely not what I expected when I explained the new treaty."

"I know. You weren't trying to get him to attack me, I understand brother."

They walked in silence a moment before he stopped her, a little out of hearing range for the Vampires, or at least he hoped so. "You should talk to them," he spoke softly. Bella frowned.

"Who?"

"I see how Rosalie and Esme look at you, and I definitely see how you look at them. Bella, they're most likely your imprints."

Bella sighed and leaned forward, accepting his hug. "I'm scared. What if I look in their eyes and they aren't? What if they're just festinated with me? I couldn't take that this time."

"Isabella Black, what does your heart say?"

"That I really like them, maybe more, and that I want them to be mine."

"And your wolf?"

Bella listened to the animal pacing within her control and furrowed her brow. "Uh… maybe I shouldn't say that out loud…"

Sam chuckled and kissed her head. "It's worth a shot, sister. Go speak to them, and promise me you will try to make progress, yes?"

She smiled and nodded. "Okay, Mr. Alpha Man." He laughed with her as they headed back.

XxXxXxX

To the guest that said Bella not being the Alpha is stupid, because she's oldest and strongest, you must not be paying much attention to the story. Bella is strongest, but only slightly. Also, she isn't the oldest. I've mentioned several times that she's actually the YOUNGEST of the original five wolves. So please, before you criticize, actually make sure you're reading the story.

Tallon2692: I'm so glad you like this story, and honestly it's an honor for me that you and all my readers are enjoying it. I hope I continue to impress you with this story and my others. Thanks!

Lawless23: I'm glad you're enjoying it. I'm hoping to focus a lot on the bonds not only within the pack, but also within the tribe and coven. And I hope I didn't disappoint on the trip to Seattle.

Sorry if I didn't respond to your review, I know I missed a lot. I mostly just picked the ones that made me really smile or offered a good point. Or with the guest one, because I didn't know if others were thinking the same thing or something similar.

Anyway, shoutout to the April Birthdays! Ya'll my people.


	8. Die a Happy Man in Golden Oceans

Okay, so I probably should have put this in the last chapter, so sorry for that. Anyway… enjoy. Longer author's note at the bottom, and you don't have to read it. I just want to explain what's likely to happen.

Don't own twilight.

XxXxXxX

Bella took a deep breath as they re-entered the bonfire party. Rosalie and Esme were sitting at the edge of the circle, and just as Bella was about to head over to her, Billy caught her with a smile. "Aunty, are you willing to do the Wolf's Dance with your brothers before I begin the legends?" Bella glanced at her vampire's longingly, but nodded and followed Sam to get ready. Jacob, Leah and Seth got drums out and after about ten minutes, the four original wolves burst from the woods around them, dressed in deerskin pants and, in Bella's case, a strip of the same skin around her chest. Paint decorated their torsos and faces, painting them the colors of their wolves and showing their ranking within the pack. Sam had gold laced in his black paint, Bella had silver coloring decorated along with her white, black and grey, and Paul and Jared both had bronze coloring. They jumped over the group of people, landing around the fire and began to dance, mesmerizing the group of supernaturals and humans alike. They moved as one, Jared and Bella working noticeably harder to make a good impression, and the vampires and Charlie both could have sworn they saw wolves running within the flames. At the end of the dance almost twenty minutes later, all the wolves in the party let out a collective howl, letting it ring through the night. What impressed the humans the most was that they hadn't even broken a sweat from the dancing or the heat of the fire. The vampires and other wolves, of course, knew they wouldn't ever really sweat, but it was still impressive. After a round of clapping, they all sat down, Sam beside Emily, Jared with Jasper and Alice, Paul chilling out beside Emmett and Victoria while Bella sat beside Esme and Rosalie. The two younger women were unashamed as they traced every inch of exposed skin before their attention was drawn to Billy.

"Legends are what builds our culture. Based from truth and passed down by mouth until you don't quite know the truth from the legend. The only true way to know, is if you were to hear the story from someone that was there." He smiled toward Bella at that, though the few humans that weren't in the know didn't notice. "One of our oldest and most important legends is by far the legend of the giant wolf spirits that protect our land and people. Long ago a young warrior, named Apenimon, was searching through the forest surrounding his tribe when he happened upon five enormous wolves. Just as he began to fear for his life, one of them seemed to melt into a human form, becoming the most beautiful woman he had ever known. One by one, he watched as they all took human form and realized these must be the spirits he had prayed would come and protect his tribe.

"You see, what was come to be known as a Cold One was attacking those in his village. The man was vicious in his hunts and none of their weapons seemed to help. Like the mighty protectors they were, the wolf spirits hunted the creature down and ripped him apart, burning the remains to be sure he never returned One of the wolves reportedly returned with a deep bite on her arm and shoulder, but survived to warn the next generation of wolves against letting one of these creatures bite them." Rosalie and Esme instinctually looked at Bella, noticing once more two of the several bite marks that matched the description Billy spoke of. "One of those wolves ended up mating to Apenimon, and they found the children resulting from that marriage brought more protectors, though they were unmistakably different that the original five wolves. These wolves, for instance, could not be bitten by Cold Ones, as it resulted in their death. It also became more and more rare for females to become protectors, but no less amazing. In fact, they became more celebrated.

"It is said that at least four original wolves are still among us, teaching each new generation all they know and being sure to keep the peace among their chosen tribe."

Everyone stayed silent a moment, the vampires digesting what they had learned, before everyone clapped, some looking at Bella and her brothers in awe. The youngest of the siblings smiled and ducked her head down, whispering to Rosalie and Esme quietly. "I would very much like to dance with both of you, if you would be alright with that?"

"I would love that," they said at the same time, giggling when they looked at each other. They smiled at Bella and watched her stand, extending her hand as the younger wolves set up some music. Rosalie elbowed Esme and the older of the two smiled, taking the outstretched hand and letting herself be pulled into the center. The motherly woman's hands easily fell into Bella's and onto her shoulder, a shiver racking her body as warmth spread through her body. Thomas Rhett's smooth voice echoed through the air as they moved beside the fire.

If I never get to see the Northern lights  
Or if I never get to see the Eiffel Tower at night  
Oh, if all I got is your hand in my hand  
Baby, I could die a happy man

It really wasn't helping Esme's fluttering heart that Bella was singing the words softly in her ear, her smooth tenor making her rich voice even more so. The vampire giggled as she was spun out, twirling back in to rest comfortably against her wolf. Her hands now both rested in Bella's biceps, Bella's arms around her as they danced around the fire. She sighed contently, her head falling onto Bella's chest as she listened to Bella's voice mix with the artists.

And if I never get to build my mansion in Georgia  
Or drive a sports car up the coast of California  
Oh, if all I got is your hand in my hand  
Baby, I could die a happy man.

Esme smiled as the song ended, hoping Rosalie had just a good experience as she had. Bella walked her over to the younger vampire, her larger hand on the small of her back. Esme sat down and watched that same hand reach out for Rosalie as some drumming began. "May I have this dance, Rose?" she asked with a charming smile.

"How can I say no to that face?" Rosalie smiled, taking the wolf's hand and letting herself be pulled into the ring of dancers as gentle guitar music started.

You never know when you're gonna meet someone  
And your whole wide world, in a moment, comes undone  
You're just walking around and then suddenly  
Everything that you thought that you knew about love is gone

Once again Bella was softly singing the words into Rosalie's ear, her arms already around the woman as her head came to rest just under her shoulder. Rosalie was simply in heaven. Her other mate, her wolf, was holding her, her warmth wrapping around her like a blanket, her smooth, rich voice, whisper-singing in her ear, and her body, somehow both hard and soft at the same time, pressed against hers. She didn't care that the paint adorning Bella's body would likely rub off onto her clothes, just like Esme's. She didn't give not one single fuck about the human's watching, or her brothers, or the elders. It didn't register anymore that her nature should be making Bella, just like all the wolves, smell like wet dog. No, in fact, her brain seemed to grind to a complete and total stop when Bella suddenly stopped singing the words and instead the vampire felt her bite her lip. They were so close, she knew the wolf was chewing it before she took a deep breath and said the words she desperately needed to hear at that moment.

"Rose, I… I want yours to be the first person's eyes I meet… are you okay with that?" Rosalie bit her lip to avoid the stupid grin she was sure was forming. Alice would never let her live it down.

"Yes," she replied in a breathless voice, closing her eyes a moment.

Bella took a deep breath, suddenly desperately wishing Rosalie and Esme were her Imprints. She pulled back slightly and curled two fingers under the blonde's chin, slowly lifting her head until azure blue eyes met gold. The wolf was struck by those beautiful eyes; Rosalie's eyes a beautiful blending of honey, topaz, black, even a little silver, that all combined to make Rosalie's eyes somehow both lighter and darker at the same time, but entirely unique. Moments after she made this observation she felt like she was floating, the wires holding her down having detatched, only to be replaced partially with reinforced steel cables. She instantly knew her bond wasn't complete and Rosalie did, too. A wave of a hand had the older Vampire rushing over, shocked when even darker blue eyes locked onto hers. Bella felt more cables, now attaching to Esme, and she gathered both women in her arm, feeling unsteady on her feet at the force of the Imprinting. She felt both dizzy and steady, weaker, and yet so much stronger.

She now understood what Sam had always been saying, what always made Rebecca smile at the simple sight of Apenimon… it was amazing, frightening, and beautiful all at the same time and she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life apologizing to these beautiful women for prolonging their wait. All she wanted to do was be sure she claimed them as her own, make them hers, and make sure everyone knew it. Suddenly it became clearer to her that she was surrounded by other wolves and vampires and had the urge to take her mates away from them all. Esme and Rosalie sensed this and signaled to the rest of their coven where they were going before leading their slightly growling mate toward the deserted road, intent on leading her to something she would surely consider a safer spot.

Her home.

XxXxXxX

Sh4DOW44: she really should have, but alas, there is an ass (or two) she would rather smack ;)

Okay, so I've been going through a lot of shit the last couple of days, so that's why this chapter is so short. I just needed to get something out. The things going on are either bad news for you guys or good news. I may be writing less, because sometimes depression and anxiety kill my muse, or I'll be writing more because I need to funnel the feelings onto paper. If there's anyone who is willing to let me kinda just rant, and get it out, then PM me. I really need someone unbias to talk to. If not, that's cool. Hope I continue to give you the content you guys, my amazing and loyal readers, deserve and want, and thank you for reading.


	9. Bite Marks and Red Eyes

Alright, so prepare yourselves for some slower updates from here on. I'm going on vacation this coming week, and will be out of state. But I will try to update anyway :) Also, I received a rather angry review, so if you want to hear what I have to say about it, it'll be at the bottom. I don't own Twilight, and warning for this chapter there will be a little bit of fun, and some mentions of rape.

Shoutout to K.l.m00 for her request. She wanted to see a certain someone in this one, so I put it in haha.

XxXxXxX

Bella groaned as she started to wake up, pulling her girl's closer and causing them to giggle. They had escaped from the bonfire last night, intent to simply be together. They had at first been tempted to seal the mating, but Bella had quickly discovered something that stopped and concerned her.

 _As the door closed, Bella pulled both Esme and Rosalie close to her, nuzzling their necks and taking in their scents as she let out a growling purr. It only took a few moments for her to scent two separate scents on each of them. The purr quickly turned into a growl as she found a mating mark on each side of Esme and Rosalie's necks, each from a different person. She quickly placed the scents._

" _Edward and Carlisle," she snarled, the wolf glaring darkly at the marks. "These were not consensual, were they…" she asked in a low, dangerous tone. Both women trembled slightly as their emotions took over and she pulled them against her, returning to a growling purr in an attempt to calm them. Slowly their trembling and whimpering turned into slightly calmer nuzzles and purrs, trying to take in their mate's calming scent. Bella lifted them both up and carried them to the bed, laying down with the two of them and keeping them close to her. Remembering that they didn't know her full past, so she quietly began recounting her life. What happened to her pack, seeing her mother's humanoid spirit, becoming much larger and wondering for centuries as those wolves. Everything. Even Sandra. Esme let out a weak growl at that, but was soothed by Bella stating she felt nothing for her now. Finally, she reached the present, and how she had felt looking into their eyes the first time. Without prompting, Esme told her story. How Carlisle found her as a young child and seemed to gain an obsession with her. Her marriage, her failed pregnancy, her change. She hesitated then, remembering how she escaped during her newborn year and when she returned how she was treated._

" _When I got back… they didn't take kindly to my running off. Edward took off my head and they starved me while they…" She choked on a sob and buried her face in Bella's chest. "They used by body, each biting a side of my neck before littering my back and chest with more. They did it for years, and every few years would do it again until there were too many others in our coven. I was terrified the day Carlisle came home, going on about finding Edward the perfect mate." Rosalie tensed and Esme looked at her with sad eyes. "I tried to stop it, Rosie… I'm so so sorry. Carlisle hired those men, and I tried to kill all of them before they could do it, but I only got to three before that night. Carlisle waited, watched what happened, after he and Edward beheaded me again so I couldn't stop it. When they put me back together, it was two days into your change. I was so mad, but before I could try and get us out of their, Edward had me in the basement again. I didn't know until years later that he was a mind reader, and could hear what I was planning to do…" Esme whimpered and cuddled closer to Bella again and she kissed the younger woman's head, holding her close as she fought her growls. She would tear those no good bastards apart with her bare hands. Rosalie slipped her cold hand over Bella's stomach, comforted by the heat coming off of the wolf in waves._

" _I… I think I'll tell you my story now…" the blonde whispered, and Bella held her closer as she fought the urge to shift as she heard what had happened to her other mate. The abuse from her husband, that fateful night, the changing, finally she got to the day she woke from her change. "Immediately, I, too, escaped. I took revenge on all of those bastards. I took longer with Royce. I broke each and every one of his bones, drawing out his death and not spilling a drop of the blood. I didn't want any part of that monster in my body. When I came back, I didn't even have time to register what happened before my head was off. The cowards knew I would fight them off if they didn't do that. They did the same to me as they had to Esme, and… I… I couldn't stop them. I knew as soon as Esme and I looked at each other that we were mates, at least I thought I had, but they told me it was a parental bond. I believed them, stupidly. I just… I'm glad you're here now, Bella," she whispered the last part and cuddles more into her mate's arms, if that was possible. Bella fought the change and instead held them close, whispering comforting words, promises that she would protect them, that she would kill the bastards, and nothing would ever happen to them again._

" _Bella, you mentioned that you were given pants, instead of a dress, when you changed for the first time. Is that just a preference, or is there another reason?" Esme asked softly once they had all calmed down. Bella bit her lip, and took a deep breath._

" _I… it's a different reason. My brothers…" she took another deep breath and sighed. "I'm more like my brothers than you would think."_

 _Both vampires looked at her confused for a moment before it seemed to dawn on Rosalie first, who's hand shot down to Bella's crotch, resting her hand there and feeling around. Bella swallowed her moan the best she could, not expecting the blonde to do that._

" _Holy shit, you're huge," she mumbled, her eyes bleeding black. Esme caught on and suddenly_ her _hand was there, feeling the now slightly hard member hiding in Bella's pants._

" _Oh, my…" she purred, eyes matching Rosalie's. Bella gulped._

In the end they hadn't done anything, as they were all still emotionally charged. That, and Bella yawned. Now she was waking up slowly to kisses being placed on her chest and neck. She groaned and pulled her girls closer, smelling their arousal in the air, each a different scent, and quickly realized why. She had a morning wood. She growled lowly and flipped them over, pinning her vampires beneath her and pausing to make sure they were okay with this. Rosalie responded by pulling her wolf into a searing kiss, moaning as she felt her entire body start to tingle in a strange, but good way. Bella felt something shoot through her body, almost feeling like she was stronger now, or her skin was tougher. The blonde felt a shift in herself and her mate and pulled back to look at something, and as she did, Esme took her place, Bella groaning as their lips connected. She mused briefly how each woman had her own distinct taste before Esme ground down on her and thought left her. Rosalie looked at her chest briefly and gasped, gaining her mates' attention.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Bella asked, frantically, searching the younger vampire for injuries.

"They're gone!" she whispered. They were confused a moment before Rosalie ripped off her shirt, showing that skin previously marked by teeth marks from her abusers was now clear. Their scents lingered, though not as strong, but the bite marks themselves were cleared away. Esme ripped her own shirt off and searched her skin to see it, too, was clear.

"How…?" she mumbled before turning to Bella, who was slack jawed. Yeah, she knew she should wonder what happened to remove the marks, but she couldn't help it. She wasn't strictly a boob woman, but she loved them and the ones before her were _hers._ _Her_ mates. Rosalie rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers in front of the wolf's face.

"Huh?" she shook her head and looked at the amused faces.

"Do you know how the marks vanished?"

Bella furrowed her brow. "It's said that with some imprints, the wolf and imprintee get something after the bonding kiss. A deepest wish granted. My deepest desire at the moment was to take your pain away. I knew the marks cause you pain, the venom was still embedded and they weren't from your mate, so… I suppose that was what happened between you and me."

"So… our desires would be granted on you?" Rosalie asked.

"And between the two of you. Why, what was your deepest desire for me?"

"Well… I know wolves are stronger, but I know we can still hurt you. I wanted deep down, I guess, for you to be able to be strong enough to withstand us."

Bella tilted her head and examined her hand and arms. She wasn't any paler, but her skin was noticeably tougher looking, her muscles firmer than before, bulkier in some ways. She lifted an eyebrow and turned to Esme, who looked like she would be blushing if she could. "What about you?"

"I would rather not say…" the motherly woman mumbled. Bella exchanged a look with Rosalie before flipping Esme on her back and nipping at her neck.

"What about now?" Bella husked in her ear, feeling a shudder run through her mate.

"Fuck…" was her groaned reply. Bella smirked and continued her assault on a slender neck, feeling Esme shudder, twitch, and moan beneath her.

"Esme… what was your desire…?" Rosalie whispered, letting Bella continue her work.

"It's so… oh, fuck… it's embarrassing…" she moaned, closing her eyes, but let out a growl when the wolf pulled away.

"What, you wanted me to be able to partial shift or something like that?" Bella laughed, her voice holding it's husky tone and Esme couldn't meet their eyes. "That was it?" she asked in surprise, receiving a subtle nod in return.

Rosalie looked between them and raised an eyebrow. "What would your wish have been for me?"

"That you could finally have the baby you wanted." Bella's eyes shot up to Rosalie and the wolf smiled at her.

"That's actually the fun thing about being a wolf's imprint. We imprint to breed, basically. I Imprinted on you both, which means you can both fall pregnant with my pups," the wolf said in a soft voice. What she wasn't expecting was for Rosalie to tackle her onto the floor in another demanding kiss. The wolf could feel her expressing her love, joy, excitement, and hope in that kiss and Bella simply melted, flipping them over and hovering over her vampire. They could feel their mostly bare torsos rubbing together and purred at the contact. Esme, feeling a little left out, came up behind Bella and began dropping kisses over the back of her neck and shoulders, inhaling her woodsy and musky scent as she did so. She knew Bella was grinding down into Rose, but she wondered if maybe…

Esme's wondering hand found it's way into Bella's jeans, who didn't break contact with the blonde beneath her, and found the dripping wetness of the wolf's pussy. Bella broke her kiss with Rosalie as she let out a moan, causing Esme to smirk as she teased her opening with a single finger. Warm hands ripped Rosalie's bra and Bella began to suck and bite at her nipples just as Esme slammed a finger into her.

"Ah, fuck!" the wolf yelped, moaning around the nipple she was teasing, the vibrations shooting straight to Rosalie's core. She panted, one hand firmly tangled in her wolf's hair while the other scratched her back, leaving deep gashes that healed quickly afterwards.

"You're wearing too much, baby," Esme growled in the she-wolf's ear, who wasted no time in pulling her bra over her head. Rosalie smirked and together the vampire's pushed Bella onto her back. The wolf licked her lips at the sight before her. Esme had stood up, slowly removing her remaining clothing, putting on a show while Rosalie was knelt between the tan woman's legs, thumbing the button of her jeans. Bella watched wide eyed as the blonde leaned down and somehow undid her jeans with her teeth, dragging the zipper down slowly. She made quick work of pulling them off and was met by Bella's boxer briefs, sporting two wet spots and an impressive bulge.

"Esme, it looks like she wants us…" Rosalie smirked, licking her lips. "What do you think?" she asked the now naked woman, who didn't miss the wolf looking her up and down, pausing at the hard nipples and clean shaven mound.

"I think she does. Should we give it to her?" Esme husked, walking up behind Rosalie and slowly removing her tight pants, kissing over her neck and shoulders as she did so. Bella moaned at the sight of them. Rose smirked, leaning down again.

"We should indeed," she growled as she ripped away Bella's underwear, watching her cock hit her stomach. Before the wolf could blink, Esme's dripping pussy was situated above her face and she growled, grabbing rounded hips and feasting with vengeance. Her moan as Rosalie straddled her sent shocks through the older vampire's body, ripping a gasp from her as Rosalie ground her own drenched sex up and down Bella's member, coating it. She couldn't help her shudders as she felt how _hot_ this part of her mate was. Yes Bella ran at a high temperature anyway, but this was more intense. With each stroke, the head would push against her swollen clit, sending shocks through her body. Both vampires were panting as they rode Bella's body, a long tongue thrusting into Esme's center sending a shocked yell from her throats as her eyes rolled back. It felt like lightening was racing through her body, hitting every nerve ending. Rosalie was faring no better as she saw white, her first real orgasm shocking her system as she screamed, coating Bella's cock in her juices, causing the wolf to groan as well, her seed shooting onto her stomach and chest as Esme followed, collapsing onto the wolf.

They lay panting, reeling from their experience, until Rosalie kisses her mates softly, first Esme, both of them feeling the same shock go through their systems as their wishes took hold, then they each kissed Bella, who was happy to return the affection.

XxXxX

Volterra, Italy, one week ago

"Jane, Alec, I have heard most disturbing things from my old friend," an older vampire stated, his red eyes gleaming through the dark. His black hair fell down his back, and his skin looked rather papery while his eyes looked dull, despite the gleam. Two small looking vampires knelt before him, their cloaks hiding their faces from sight. "I wish for you to check in on the Olympic coven. It seems they have made some… interesting friends."

"Of course, master," one spoke, a girl.

"Leave immediately."

They nodded.

XxXxX

A howl brought Bella and her mates from their blissed state, having showered and laid back down by now. The distress in Jacob's howl had the wolf on her feet. "I have to go see what's wrong." She turned back to her worried mates. "I'll be back in no time. Probably just an old scent," she assured and at their nod, she kissed them each before bolting out the door, shifting as she hit the treeline. Her white black and silver fur stood out, making her look like a bright blur as her paws ghosted over the ground. The sounds of pained howls and fighting reached her and she saw two small vampires running toward her. Their eyes met briefly and she felt the strange urge to protect them.

 _Guys, stop!_ She yelled through the link, getting no noticeable response. In a desperate attempt to protect the small vampires, she leapt over them and was met by Sam's hard body slamming into her side. She yelped, feeling several and possibly all her rubs break as she slammed into a tree. Dazed, she stood as her body involuntarily shifted back and ran to crouch in front of her… children?

She shook her head and was too late to move as Paul launched forward, snapping at the young girl but missing. Instead, blinding pain shot through Bella's head as he pulled back and she realized he had accidentally snagged his teeth around a chunk of her hair, pulling it away with part of her scalp. Ignoring the pain and the trouble she had breathing, she stood straight and bellowed out one command.

"STAND DOWN!" Her voice was a deep boom, an undertone of authority that had never been there before. Instantly all four wolves fell on their bellies, the power behind the command so strong they could do nothing else. Blood ran down into the woman's eye as she turned to the two vampires. "Are you two okay?" she asked, struggling to bring air back into her lungs.

"Y-yeah…" the blonde girl answered, the rest of her response cut off as Bella began to cough, blood spraying the ground. Instantly the wolves noticed the large bruise that covered their pack mates naked side and the two vampires quickly reacted on instinct, lifting her up. "Where is the Cullen home?!" The boy snarled, feeling a confusing mix of anger and protectiveness. Sam stood and nodded for them to follow before taking off. Bella registered she was being carried, and fought to stay awake as it became harder for her to breathe.

Needless to say, four naked wolves, two red eyed vampires, and a heavily injured Bella bursting into the front door caused quite a ruckus. Rosalie and Esme jumped to their feet while Jasper moved to take Bella, receiving a growl from the young boy.

"Jane, Alec, please I need to look at my mate, and see that's wrong," Esme begged, which seemed to calm the two tense vampires. While the four went up to the study to work on the now passed out wolf, Jasper slammed Sam into the wall.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" He snarled, his own instincts flaring, hearing Emmett, Alice and Victoria growl behind him.

"We we're chasing the leeches, but suddenly Bella showed up, started protecting them! We didn't calm down in time to register what was going on and attacked her…" Sam felt awful. His baby sister was hurt, badly, and it was his fault. He already felt smaller, and not just physically, since she had claimed her rightful Alpha title. Even fatally injured she was stronger than them. Jared whimpered, hearing Bella streaming as they tried to fix her bones. Rosalie came halfway down the stairs.

"Jasper, you need to do it. I can't re-break her bones, her pain is killing me." Jasper nodded, snarling at Sam again before punching him, hard, square in the jaw. With that, he went upstairs and helped them heal his new sister. Jared looked to Alice, his other mate, and saw cautious anger.

"Did you take part in this?" She asked, earning a shake of his head. "No, I saw what happened right away and stopped. It's rare, hasn't happened since we were young, but it's possible."

"What's possible?" Victoria asked, relaxing some as Alice went to get the boys some clothes.

"It's like an imprint for us," Sam explained. "But different. Instead of us loving them romantically, we take on a parental role. It's a childe bond. It happened before we became… this. Another pair of wolves were out hunting, and they found a lone kid. They felt a bond to them and raised the young girl as their own. They may have been human to us, but the child was their pup, and they couldn't help the bond. The two vampires… Jane and Alec, you said?" They nodded. "Bella feels the bond of a parent. Without a doubt, Rosalie and Esme have felt it now, too. Bella will treat them like her blood. She is unable to hurt them, and they are unable to hurt her."

Alice has been there for the end part of the explanation and whistles, passing out pants, but not without admiring Jared, first. "So the Witch Twins are family, then?"

Sam nodded and Paul was still beating himself up. "Yeah, basically. So… you guys aren't gonna kill us for what we did?"

Emmett scoffed, still a little miffed. "No, but no promises on what Rosalie and Esme will do to you."

On cue, the blonde was down the stairs and pinning Sam to the wall by his neck. "How dare you harm her! You claim to be the Alpha?! You have no control!"

"Um na heh lfa!" He gasped around the hold, turning purple. She loosened her hold.

"What?"

"I'm no longer the Alpha. Bella took that away before passing out." Rosalie glared, pinning him with her icy stare, before releasing him. "I will not kill you, as I rather like Emily. But I am going to kick your ass later." Sam nodded and she turned her cold glare on Paul. "Same goes for you."

"Yeah," he mumbled, his heart sinking. He could hear his sister's muffled screams, and knew he was part of the reason for her pain. She left to join her mates again and they all sat down, waiting. It was hours later before Jasper returned, washing his hands in the kitchen sink before moving over to where Alice was cuddled into Jared's chest. He kissed the pixie first before pulling Jared into a heated kiss.

"Don't you ever get that hurt. Ever. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I can't even handle Rosalie and Esme's emotions, let alone the ones rolling off of Jane and Alec. He had to use his powers on Bella to soothe her pain." Jared nodded and pulled the haggard major into his side, letting the blonde cuddle into his warm side. With the combined efforts of Alice and Jared, Jasper eventually calmed down and relaxed. It was another hour later that Jane and Alec descended the steps, knowing the family would want an explanation of some sort. They settled for standing by the wall, eyes on each exit and their ears trained on the sounds coming from the open study. Jane was rather small, only standing at 5'1 with shoulder length blonde hair and a somewhat childish face. Alec was only slightly taller at 5'3, his dirty blonde hair falling over his ears a little. They both wore all black, their cloaks only a shade lighter.

They didn't understand the sudden feeling for the wolf shifter that had saved them. Sure they could have dropped all of them, but she didn't know that. They had never felt this type of… safety, almost. They had felt safe when she protected them, and felt heartbroken now that she was unconscious. It wasn't a mate bond, they knew that. Strangely, they felt the same comfort from Rosalie and Esme, but it was… they couldn't describe it.

"Well, first things first…" Jasper said, sitting up again with a serious tone and look. "Why are you here?"

Jane shifted on her feet. "Aro sent us. An old friend of his came about a week ago. Said his coven had been overrun with mutts," the pack growled lowly, save for Jacob who tilted his head. He didn't like being called a mutt, but they had been calling them leeches. "Apparently they had taken his and his son's mates, and to top it off were children of the moon. We were sent to investigate."

"Who were they?" Jasper growled.

Alec frowned and crossed his arms. "Carlisle and Edfuck.

"Well, first off, we aren't werewolves. Not real ones. My bothers, Bella, and I, we were all wolves first, then gained the ability to become human. The wolves since then have gained the ability to shift into wolves. So we're shifters. Secondly, Esme and Rosalie were not their mates. Bella has imprinted on them, just as Jared has on Jasper and Alice." Sam frowned as he explained, realizing just what the fuckers had done. They were trying to get his pack killed.

"On top of it, when we got back, they blew up. Tried to kill the girls when they realized they knew they weren't their mates." This came from Emmett, who looked pissed off. "So what are you two gonna do now? I mean we know the truth and you do now, too."

"And wouldn't Aro have known the truth from their thoughts?" Victoria asked from beside her mate.

"That's the weird thing," Jane stated. "He didn't look into their heads. He just believed them. Marcus wasn't around, so it's possible he didn't know but…" She trailed off, biting her lip. "We don't want to fight you guys. It feels like we can't now. The shifter, Bella you said?" Sam nodded. "She makes us feel safe. She saved us. We don't know why, but we feel like we couldn't hurt her or Esme and Rosalie. We don't understand, but we won't fight you."

At this point they decided to explain to the twins as best they could, while Bella was watched over by her vampires upstairs.

XxXxXxX

Okay, so I had someone review on My Poet. I've said it before and I'll say it again. If you got a bunch of shit to say, and you wanna trash me and my story, fucking get on your fucking account so I can respond to you privately. Instead this person was a pussy ass bitch and bashed me, my story, my writing style, and everything. What's better, they read all SEVENTEEN chapters. All of them. Then reviewed. Well, honey, looks like you didn't hate it too much if you read the whole thing. Yes, there was a forced abortion in the story, and yes it was glossed over with a time skip. Why, you may ask? Well it's symbolic for me, and a part of my life. Those who have been reading my shit since I started here about six or so years ago know that every story has a part of me, a part of my life, a part of who I fucking am in each word. So next time you got something to say, say it on your damn account, because then I won't bash you to the rest of my lovely followers.

Whoever you are, that you thought you had to leave such a bitchy review, you don't matter none to me. Shit, yesterday, on a day I didn't post anything, I got over 700 hits. That's what I care about. I got people that are loyal to me and my stories, so yeah.

Fuck you.

And that mangled horse you rode in on.

Okay, so responses to reviews:

SuBeskreus: dude, cool penname. Thank you, I am actually doing pretty well. I get so see family soon. Things are over between me and my ex, so now I can move on, heal, and reclaim my identity. Thanks for your support! -grins-

SH4D0W44: I know, right? I wanna smack them. Mm mm mmm!

Bella: you wanna smack what?

Me: nothing!

Bella: I heard you!

Me: -running from angry wolf girl- YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE ASLEEP!

Bella: COME BACK, COWARD!

Okay so hope you enjoyed! Gotta run faster byyyyyeeee!


	10. Waking up to Love

Hey, so sorry for the delay in updates. I've been super busy and trying to find a job, but now I'm settled down and relaxed, so now I'm going to be working hard to update my stories. This is short, and more of a bridge between chapters. I'm going to be working on the others as well, so yeah. Enjoy, yall!

Don't own twilight.

XxXxXxX

Bella was still unconscious, to the dismay of her mates. It had been three days of the wolf's body healing. Her scalp had finally grown back, though hair had yet to return. They had been listening to the subtle sounds of the bones in her right side healing, which had ended thirty minutes before. Rose whimpered as she nuzzles her mate's cheek. "Bella, please… come back to me. To us. We just got you…" she whispered. Esme sat beside her, her head resting on the wolf's stomach.

"Please, Bella, we can't do this without you. We need you. Your pack needs you…" the older vampire whispered. Rose leaned over and kissed the wolf's lips softly, followed by Esme doing the same. They closed their eyes and sighed, believing they may have to wait another day.

Until, of course, a hand ran through Rosalie's hair, followed by a hand squeezing Esme's. "Rosie? Esme?" came a raspy voice, and both heads shot up to see their mate, her eyes still closed, but her nose twitching as she breathed in their scents.

"Bella!" They gasped, cupping her cheeks or clutching at her in their best hug that wouldn't hurt her. Well Esme was clutching, Rosalie was crushing her lips to Bella's in a bruising kiss, surprised when it was returned with a strength most wouldn't have until hours after waking. Her instincts taking over some, Esme straddled the wolf and stole her lips from the blonde's, pleasantly surprised when Bella wrapped her arms around her and kissed her back. After several more shared kisses and a painfully aroused wolf calmed down, they talked a little.

"What happened?" Bella asked, taking note of the tired feeling she had, as well as the sandpaper that had seemed to replace her throat. Esme handed her a glass of water, which the shifter quickly chugged, thankful for the reprieve from her sore throat.

"You saved Jane and Alec from being eaten. In the end it got you with the shit beaten out of you because you refused to fight your pack. Then you took the Alpha position from Sam. To leave it basic," Rosalie frowned, nuzzling her wolf's cheek.

"Jane and Alec… that's the red eyed vampires names?" The two women nodded and Bella rubbed her face, closing her eyes. "I bonded to them…"

"We know. We did, too," Esme whispered with a grin.

"I don't understand, though… I… It felt like an Imprinting bond, but different. Like they were my…"

"Children," they all finished together. Bella gave a surprised laugh.

"Good, I'm not going crazy."

The girls both shook their heads, Rosalie kissing her wolf softly. "No, no crazier than you already were. You think you're strong enough to get some clothes on and come downstairs?"

"Yeah, but slowly." she went to run her hand through her hair and frowned when she felt the bald side of her head, the skin newly healed and still a little raw. "And maybe do something about this, too…" she mumbled.

XxXxX

Sam was sitting on the couch, the rest of the pack around him as he leaned his elbows on his knees. It had been too long since his sister had lost consciousness, meaning they really had done a number on her. He already felt the lack of power from having the Alpha title stripped from him, but he didn't care. He just wanted his sister back. As if his thoughts had summoned her, the door upstairs opened and he smelt her along with her mates. Across the room, Jane and Alec also jumped up, looking up at the stairs. Bella appeared seconds later, wearing jeans, no shoes as always, and a sports bra. There were still bandages around her chest, keeping her ribs in place, but the most noticeable thing was her hair. She had shaved the other side and the back of her head, leaving the top slightly longer. Her natural curls and waves left her hair with a lot of volume, looking like it was simply standing up on her head. As they watched, though, one curl fell onto her forehead, giving her a somewhat "boyish" charm. Rosalie and Esme were close behind her, making sure she was really strong enough to stand alone, and the two red eyed vampires wasted no time in running up to hug the wolf. They may not completely understand the bond, but they wouldn't dare turn down such protective parental figures. Sam watched with a sense of pride as Bella got down on one knee to hug them, chuckling as they relaxed against her.

"We're so glad you're okay…" Jane whispered, nuzzling the wolf's shoulder. Alec expressed similar feelings, though only through purrs and a slightly stronger hug. Slowly they released Bella and wearily looked at Rosalie and Esme.

"I… We know our past interactions have been… erm…" Alec, as it turns out, was rather awkward when he was nervous.

"You warned the family about Aro's plan?" Rosalie asked, her voice lacking it's normal cold, icy tone and the twins immediately relaxed.

"Yes, we did." Jane bit her lip.

Bella stood and smiled at the twins. "Just as I have bonded with you, my mates have as well, and if your reactions to us coming down the stairs, you have bonded with us as well?" Alec and Jane both nodded. "You will not be thrown out. If you are not welcome in the Plait home, you are welcome in the Black home."

"You're crazy, pup, of course they're welcome here. Now, we need to figure out what to do." Rosalie looked over the gathered creatures and frowned.

"First, we need to discuss what happened out there," Bella growled, her voice a slight boom. Sam and the pack suddenly felt a sense of dread fill them as the new Alpha towered over them, arms crossed.

XxXxXxX

Okay, so what do you think will happen to our boys?

Being a Scrub: I hope everything worked out for you, and that this update had the same effect as before :)

ulquiorra31: Thank you, I really appreciate that!

SH4D0W44: indeed the ass kickings shall be coming haha

SuBeskreus: I can't tell you how much I laughed reading this review. I laughed pretty much the entire time. I neither confirm nor deny any theory.

Andilite: Yeah there might be a bit of that in the later chapters but I hold my tongue!

CalCyn: thank you! I'll keep that in mind :3

Coeur D'Amertume: haha thank you! You're probably right lol

Kamonwan9952: Okay, I'm gonna reply to like... all of that XD I laughed a bit while getting these, and I'm so glad you enjoyed my stories enough to review to each chapter. To answer your questions: Yes, Bella is a super hot butch girl. Gotta represent my end of the spectrum ;) the knowing the volturi hasn't really been answered yet... I may or may not be on the other end of this chapter with your shipper feels in my cross=hairs... anyway, I hope you continue to enjoy this story, and my situation is getting better, thank you for your concern :3

Alright, so what do you guys think should happen to the boys for what they did to Bella? I wanna hear your thoughts!


	11. Punishments and Her?

Okay... I'm totally not plotting anything for this chapter. Not at aaaaaaaallllllllllll. this is short, but it needed to get out.

Warnings: Futa, swearing, femslash, lots of gayness in general. If you got this far, don't complain at me for it...

I don't own twilight.

XxXxXxX

Bella stood tall, frowning down at her pack. Sam and Paul in particular, looked extremely guilty. Jacob and Jared, though they took no part in the attack, still seemed upset with themselves.

"Sam, Paul, you have not only disobeyed border orders, which previously you, Sam, had given, but you also attacked a fell pack member. You know you are not to engage a vampire until the whole pack is together. This is for the safety of everyone. Jake had never fought a vampire before and could have been hurt, badly. Jacob, Jared, you two did this as well. You may not have attacked me, but you engaged when you should have kept a level head and waited. Do any of you have anything to say for yourselves?"

"We're sorry, Bella. We… we let our nature overpower our logic." Sam sounded truly remorseful and Bella sighed.

"Our nature is hunting. Our nature is being a pack. Our nature is not killing Vampires. That is evident by the mere fact that two of us are imprinted on vampires. If anything, I think the lot of us need to be more in tune with our wolves. Brothers, we are not human. Sam, Paul, Jared, we were born as wolves. Jacob is the only one right now who was born human and gifted his wolf. We need to start remembering this. So, your punishment will not be a break in shifting, or more patrols. We're going to train. Hard. Together. We should have been doing this a long time ago, but we will start now." Bella stood taller and the boys winced, realizing she was about to give the second Alpha command she had ever given. "We will be meeting in the clearing every Monday, Thursday, and Saturday at 4, right after school for Jacob. It begins immediately." She gave them all a stern look. "Do _not_ be late."

With that, she turned and slumped into the couch, which opened up Rosalie and Esme to cuddle on either side of her. Bella sighed contently and wrapped her arms around her mates, kissing each one on the head. She had used the last of her energy to give that command, and knew they would scold her for it later. For now, though, she was able to simply relax and take deep breaths, or as deep as her healing ribs would allow.

Jane and Alec fidgeted nervously before Bella opened her eyes and smiled, waving them over. They relaxed and Jane sat next to Rosalie while Alec sat on the floor, leaning back against Bella's legs. The wolf felt content, her family surrounding her so completely.

"What are going to do about Carlisle and Edward? And the Volturi?" Jasper asked, his voice rather rough. The question shattered their peaceful world and Bella sighed, sitting straighter.

"All we can do is train. Prepare. And maybe call in a few favors." Everyone turned to Bella in shock at this and she smirked.

"What favors?" Rosalie inquired.

"Alice," Bella said, avoiding the question for a moment, "Can you see when they will be here?" Alice frowned, confused, but shrugged and looked ahead, seeing a blurry image behind her eyelids.

"Three months. The baseball clearing."

"Perfect." With that Bella pulled out her phone and typed a number she knew by heart. It rang only once before a musical voice picked up, answering in an excited jumble of foreign words. Bella waited for her to finish before chuckling. "Hello to you, too."

"Bella," the woman on the line purred. "We have missed you. It's been far too long. How is your family?"

"Growing, and fast," the wolf joked. "But I'm afraid this isn't a social call, it would seem we have a bit of a problem."

Instantly, a seriousness took over the other end of the line and after a bit of shuffling another, slightly deeper voice taking over. "What's going on?"

Bella quickly explained what happened and a growl sounded on the other end. "We'll be there in a few days. Three at most."

"Alright. And Kachiri?" Eyes widened around the room.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Why do you always take the phone from Zafrina? She deserves to speak, too."

A chuckle sounded. "Because you're _my_ best friend. I already claimed you." Bella laughed and Kachiri continued. "Should we call Her?"

Bella sobered up and sighed. "Yeah. Call her. We will need her strength."

She hung up to see the entire family looking at her, thought Esme and Rosalie looked almost pissed off. "Uh… I suppose you want an explanation?"

"Yes. How 'bout you do that?" Rosalie growled lowly. Bella paled and sighed.

XxXxXxX

 **Yep... I did that...**

 **Supersloth: thank you! I'm glad you like it so far**

 **Ivy: Thank you. I agree, but it's always good to get my anger out. It's funny, cuz they literally give me all the time I need to think of a good comeback lol**

 **elizabethgarcis66: thank you :)**

 **Ikodoo: I'll do my best to hold the standard high for this. I hope this new twist keeps it fun.**

 **jhada: I'm actually gonna write a chapter that's almost all Bella/Esme bonding soon. It's in the works, no worries.**

 **BrandonSerrano17: Thank you!**

 **Andilite: Yes, indeed there was a bit of whooping. Verbal, mostly... but... you know... they do have to train ;)**

 **Kamonwon9952: I'm glad you like it haha. It's actually literally based on my own haircut**

 **SuBeskreus: Well, if you might have maybe opened up that line thought to me I may or may not tell you... and I hope this chapter, however short, still interests you haha**

 **Alright... who do you think this... "Her" is? lemme know :D**


	12. The Forest and Family

*panting, pulls myself over the finish line* I'm here! It's done! I did it!

Don't own twilight. If I did, femslash would be more canon!

Warnings: futa, femslash, polyam relationships, swearing, ass kicking, so on and so on...

XxXxX

Bella sighed before beginning her story. "As my brothers know, about 500 years ago I left the reservation to travel a bit. I love my pack, but I needed space, time to be a lone wolf and get more in touch with the animal I had been suppressing more and more in the time. I ran clear through North America and into the Amazon, before logging decreased it's size. Before long I had three wild looking Vampires growling at me, crouched in my path, and I was quick to shift back…."

The moon was high in the sky, half darkened as Amazon coven watched the large white, black and silver wolf, amazed when it shifted, becoming a rather naked woman. "I mean no harm," Bella stated, holding her hands up in front of her in surrender, her pants that previously were tied to her leg falling to the ground. "I was simply traveling, I didn't recognize the scent markers."

The vampiresses were silent a minute before one stood, taller than the other two with a long thin scar running from her eyebrow to her chin. "Where is your pack, wolf?"

"Far from here. I left temporarily to simply be a wolf. I'm not here to harm you or any others."

The three were silent, eyeing the wolf a few moments longer. The moon was out, but the wolf had shifted on command, and on top of that werewolves only shifted on full moons. Deeming the wolf… well, not harmless, but fine… they nodded.

"Hunt responsibly. Do not take the lives of any endangered species. We protect this forest and will not have some dog come in and harm our ecosystem." Bella ignored the dog comment and nodded, shifting back and checking that her pants were in place before turning and walking further into the forest, melting into the trees despite her bright coloring.

Bella spent several months running the length of the rainforest, taking in the wonders of wildlife and even making a few exotic friends. The Kinkajous seems to particularly enjoy her fur, jumping onto her back only to play around a few minutes and jump of in the dead of night. They were strange little creatures, but adorable and Bella soon grew a soft spot for them. She knew the entire time she was in the forest the vampires were keeping an eye on her, but she didn't mind. This was their territory and she was simply a visitor.

It was one such night that they found her covered in curious kinkajous, that they finally decided to have an actual conversation. Bella watched them with a tilted head, huffing out a laugh as one of the primates started cleaning her ear.

"Can you change back?" the same scarred vampire asked her and she nodded, standing and waiting for the Kinkajous to jump off before shifting back and pulling on her pants. They all sat down on the forest floor, the vampires shocked when a jaguar slipped from the forest and rubbed its side along the wolf's back before laying down beside her.

"What is your name?"

"I'm Bella. You?" she tilted her head, black white and silver hair falling into her face.

"I am Zafrina, and this is Senna," she gestured to the vampire on her left, a few inches shorter than her with hair falling to her thighs, though slightly tangled and wild looking. "And this is Kachiri." The last vampire was between the heights of the other women, though all of them cleared 6' easily. Bella nodded to all three and they struck up conversation, tense at first, but eventually it came easier to all three of them and they found themselves relaxing. It helped Bella's case that the forest creatures all seemed at ease in her presence, several coming and going only to rub their scents on her and laying to rest a moment before continuing on.

From that time on, the wolf found herself in the company of the vampires often, talking, laughing and traveling. They protected the forest in subtle ways, such as destroying poucher's traps, but simply grew closer to the point Kachiri became Bella's best friend. You wouldn't be surprised to find them play fighting, Bella both shifted and in human form, and the wolf brought with her a little extra protection. She hadn't survived as long as she had off pure luck, nor had the Amazons. They all taught each other, and it didn't feel like very long before fifteen years had passed. Their trust in the wolf grew until they revealed their deepest secret.

"Guys, where are you taking me?" Bella wondered aloud.

"Shh!" Senna jokingly poked the wolf, grinning at the mock growl she got back. Zafrina walked ahead and knocked on what Bella realized wasn't a normal tree trunk, but a makeshift house.

"Di, it's us. We brought a friend."

Hesitant steps came forward before the door opened slowly and another red-eyed vampire came out. She was truly beautiful, black hair that rivaled the pitch of Sam's hair, her eyes bright and curious, but with an undertone of pain within. Her pale skin was stretched over 5'3 of subtle muscle and a mating mark adorned the crook of her right shoulder and neck. She wore clothes similar to the amazons, though her shirt covered her entire torso while the other vampires wore strips of cloth similar to Bella's own attire.

"Who have you brought to me, Zafrina?" she asked softly, her voice musical in quality. Bella smiled at her and tilted her head.

"Di, this is Bella. Bella, This is Didyme Volturi."

The room was filled with stunned silence. Bella looked at her brothers, who had never truly known what she had done in her exile, and they seemed to suddenly understand her easy acceptance of vampires. She had seen the playful, fun and relaxed side of them. She had known they weren't monsters, not in a moral sense.

"But… Didyme Volturi is dead…" Esme whispered, furrowing her brow as she thought about it. Carlisle had informed them of this early in their lives. Bella shook her head.

"She escaped, and hit Aro with her gift. That, combined with the illusion Zafrina gave him, he truly believed he had killed her. In reality, he killed one of the lower guard who was very confused."

Emmett snorted. "That's really smart, though," he muttered, and Victoria chuckled and nodded, standing to stretch even though her stone body didn't need it.

"Well, not that this massive cuddling session isn't fun," she started, winking at the witch twins, who had burrowed further into Bella's legs, for Alec, and into Rosalie's side in Jane's case. They stuck their tongues out, feeling like the children they truly were if only for a short time. "Who wants to go wrestle?" Emmett jumped up and whooped, throwing a fist in the air. Bella chuckled and Sam shrugged. Their training began tomorrow, but a little fun never hurt anyone. Esme and Rosalie, on the other hand, huffed and nuzzled more into Bella's side, breathing in her calming scent.

"Why don't we all go play, but one condition," Bella grinned, kissing the heads of her mates. "No powers. I think we could all use a little stretch."

"Ah ah ah!" Paul growled, pointing at his little sister. "You're still healing, missy. You can be our ref." Bella mock pouted.

"But daaaaaaaad," she whined playfully, making everyone else laugh a little.

"No buts, young lady!" Paul tried to keep a stern face, playing along, but the twitch of his lips showed his amusement. Bella huffed.

"Fine. First up, Jasper vs Paul."

Jasper grinned mischievously and ran outside.

XxXxX

Okay again short but something! Work has been hell today so I figured I would close it out before I don't have time to edit and post it. Shoutout to those of you who guessed who "her" was!

Tammagrogan: Thank you so much lol. I loved the idea of this ship, and I wanted to see it sale. If I couldn't find one I figured I would just make it haha. I hope this continues to capture your interest, and don't you worry, Aro will be pissing his pants in due time!

Xefan: You are correct!

Dejee: shhhhh dont give things away!

Alright! On to the next update! Sk8rgirl out!


	13. The Gathering of Forces

Okaaaaaaaaaaaay so. Ima post this and go endure the last few hours of work and then go home smoke a bowl and pass out lol. Enjoy!

Warnings: futa, femslash, polyam relationships, swearing, ass kicking, so on and so on...

XxXxX

As promised, the Amazon coven arrived only a couple days later, resulting in some interesting interactions. The Plait coven and the pack were all in the backyard, Bella having finally fully healed earlier that morning, resulting in a celebratory barbeque, as was requested by Sam. Not only had the supernaturals gathered, but Sam brought Emily along, but Leah and Seth, who both began showing signs of shifting soon, were there as well. Bella's head lifted first, having been laying across the ground with her head in Esme's lap. Her head turned to the forest, and it didn't take long for the rest to see four figures emerging.

"Belly!" Senna grinned, shooting forward the last few yards and plowing into the wolf, who had risen to her feet. Bella laughed, taking a step back to avoid falling over as the vampire koala style latched onto her.

"Hey, that's MY best friend!" was heard before another body collided with Bella, this time taking her to the ground. Bella's laugh nearly boomed as she registered Kachiri was the offender. Before she had a chance to hug them back, however, the two were ripped off of her and two very pissed vampires crouched in front of her. The wolf propped herself up on her elbows, realizing what exactly happened now that she saw Esme and Rosalie in front of her, and smiled softly before standing and pulling both women back against her body.

"Relax, loves. They didn't hurt me, and you know I'm all yours," Bella whispered in each of their ears, kissing the shell of Rosalie's ear before placing a soft kiss on Esme's neck, following each by a light nip to the skin. Instantly they both relaxed a little and stopped snarling, allowing Bella to chuckle and look over at the gathered coven. "You two okay?"

Senna smiled and nodded. "Of course, if I couldn't handle being thrown around a little, I wouldn't still be around." Kachiri waved her hand and nodded along, laughing a little. With her mates now placated, Bella moved forward to greet the vampires, that is until she felt a tug at the pack bond and spun around to see Seth and Leah both shaking, eyes locked on the four new faces.

"Shit. Sam, get those two out of here, deep in the woods. Paul, go back and get them both clothes! I'll meet you both out there in a moment!" She barked the orders like second nature and instantly both her brothers jumped to their tasks. Bella took a quick glance at the rest of the group, ensuring that no one was injured before moving over to quickly greet Zafrina.

"It's good to see you, old friend," the leader laughed lightly, though concern was clear in her eyes.

"Are you calling me old, youngster?" Bella joked, keeping a straight face until her friend began to laugh. Didyme cleared her throat and smiled maturnally at the taller woman.

"Come here, my child, and give me a hug." Bella grinned and hugged the vampire, sighing at the almost forgotten warmth the woman emitted before pulling back slightly.

"I need to go take care of the pups, but someone will fill you in unless you wish to wait for me."

Didyme patted her cheek. "I'll wait, now go." Bella nodded, kissing each of her mates and the tops of Jane and Alec's head before running toward the woods, pulling her pants off as she went, followed by her bra before bursting into her wolf form and taking off into the woods. She searched the pack link to find Paul and Sam both about a mile from her, Seth and Leah partially through the shift. She poured on the extra speed and soon came to a skidding halt in front of them. Though they were not yet wolf, Bella felt their panic and worry and shifted back, kneeling before them.

"Leah, Seth, I know it hurts but you need to take a deep breath. Stop fighting the shift and let it happen. Listen to my voice, let me guide you through it." Both of them had patches of fur already forming on their skin, Leah's a silvery-blue while Seth sported a sandy brown color, but as Bella began to talk, their bodies started to relax and they began to take the deep breaths she told them to. "You should feel a presence in your mind, besides the pack. That presence is your wolf. They are ready to come out, to help you protect yourselves, your land, and your family. Don't fight them. They're not going to hurt you. They're trying to protect you," Bella continued to talk in calming tones, even giving the siblings her hands to hold. She was sure her hands were broken, as each round of pain caused them to squeeze, but she wasn't bothered. The moment she felt their bond snap fully into place she gave them their first command.

"Leah, Seth, _**Let go!**_ " Her voice boomed with the Alpha command and they both let out a final howl as they burst into their wolf forms. Bella shifted back while Sam and Paul both began sniffing the two pups, checking there were no injuries, until Bella nudged their necks.

'Are you two okay?'

'That…' Leah panted, still laying down, 'that hurt…'

'The first shift always does. After that, it feels more like being freed,' Bella assured them, giving them a wolfish smile when they finally stood. Like Jake when he first shifted, they looked like pups, smaller then the rest of the pack and with paws a bit too big, but Bella knew this would change in a week or so. They stayed together for about thirty minutes, letting the pups adjust to their new bodies before teaching them to shift back and giving them their clothes. They were exhausted from the strain their bodies underwent, and so with the help of Sam they climbed up onto Bella's back and clung weakly to her thick fur as they jogged back. Upon arriving, Emmett jogged up to Bella's side and offered to carry them into the house to lay down. Victoria quickly joined in helping him, lifting an almost sleeping Leah from Bella's back while Emmett carried Seth, setting them on the two couches in the living room. Bella rubbed her head against her mates stomachs and was just about to find her clothes and change back when she heard more footsteps drawing near. She growled lowly, sniffing the air until Zafrina stopped her.

"We called in some help." Bella nodded and Esme followed her into the edge of the woods with her clothes so Bella could wolf shook out her fur and shifted smoothly, turning to see Esme watching her with dark amber eyes.

"Ah, so that's why you came with me?" Bella chuckled, advancing on Esme slowly until the vampire's back hit a tree and there was little space between them.

"W-what? No, I wanted to be sure you didn't tear y…" her breath hitched as Bella nibbled and kissed her neck. "Your clothes…"

"How sweet of you, my love," the wolf nearly purred, her hands finding shapely hips as her lips trailed back up to connect with Esme's, the kiss going from chaste to deep and passionate in a moment. Bella's clothes fell as Esme wrapped her arms around her wolf's shoulders, the Alpha not too worried about time at the moment, as the footsteps were still nearly twenty minutes out, and she slipped her hands from her mate's hips to her thighs, hoisting her up to wrap her legs around her waist. The move caused Esme to moan, happily pressing against her wolf. They lost themselves in the kiss until Esme felt her beast begin to take over and she let out a growling moan before forcing herself to slow the kiss down.

"Bella, baby, if we don't stop, we're going to fuck against this tree, and as much as I would love that," she husked in her wolf's ear, "Don't you think there are better places to do that? A time when someone won't walk in on us…" Bella groaned and nodded, kissing Esme one last time before gently setting her down and groaning again when she noticed the effect her mate had on her. Esme giggled at the sight of Bella glaring at her member before kissing her again.

"Though, I can't have you going back like that…" she purred, making Bella's eyes widen.

'Who are you and what have you done with my innocent Esme?' the wolf briefly wondered before she let out a panted exhale as the vampire pushed her back against the tree trunk and knelt in front of her. 'Oh, my god, she's serious.'

"Try not to let the others hear you, hmm?" Esme teased before she got to work, one hand on the base of Bella's member while she slid the rest into her mouth.

'I think I'm really dead, and this is heaven,' the wolf mentally moaned as she let her head fall back against the bark.

XxXxX

Bella and Esme returned to the rest of the group ten minutes later, walking hand in hand and greeted Rosalie first, who was smirking at them. She softly whispered to them to invite her next time, making them laugh a little before Bella turned to greet the new arrivals. Jane and Alec came to stand by their parents as first the Denali coven arrived, followed by the Irish Coven, two vampires from the Egyption Coven, and a small hispanic vampire. Rosalie went to greet the Denali's with Esme while Bella stepped forward to greet the rest until Jasper started growling at the last vampire. She looked slightly familiar but Bella couldn't place it.

"Maria!" Jasper snarled. The woman in question held up her hands in a sign of surrender.

"I'm not here to fight you, Major. I'm tired of the Volturi causing trouble, I'm just here to help protect you and your family." Jasper didn't seem to relax, but a nod from Bella had Alice and Jared working to calm him down while the wolf turned to the former warlord.

"I'm assuming Didyme called you here?" Maria nodded and Bella held out her hand. "Bella. We can use all the help we can get. I only ask that you don't hunt or cause trouble on my land or the Plait land." She turned to the other gathered Vampires and gave them a stern look. "The same goes for all of you. I'm not ungrateful for your help, but I just don't want more trouble here."

A series of "Of course", "Sure", and "No problem" met her ears and Bella was satisfied.

"Come on," she began, raising her voice and speaking to everyone. "We should all go inside, talk and get everything situated. I need to update everyone on what's going on." Everyone nodded and they joined Sam, Emily, Leah and Seth in the living room. The former two were now sitting up, still clearly exhausted, but more alert, and Bella let out a sigh of relief at the sight. The assembled supernaturals quickly found seats, Jasper and Emmett running upstairs and to the dining room to grab more. Bella joined the pups on one of the couches, Rosalie and Esme back on either side of her while Jane sat on the arm of the couch (Esme almost scolded her, but decided to let it pass when she saw the thinly veiled anxiety) and Alec stood beside her. Sam took an armchair, Emily sitting comfortably in his lap while Jared, Jasper, and Alice sat on the loveseat. The second couch was filled by the Denali Coven, Paul standing behind Seth and Leah. Soon everyone gathered had a seat, Jake even giving up the last one to Didyme while he sat in front of Bella on the floor. Every head turned to the Alpha wolf and she sighed.

"I know some of you know the full story, but I'm going to fill in the rest and maybe give you more information you didn't have." And so she went on to explain everything, from Carlisle and Edward's crimes, to their running off, to the realization that Esme and Rosalie were her mates, only skipping over the more sensitive information, like what the bastards had done to her mates.

"Aro then sent Jane and Alec to check things out, the original mission to basically wipe us out, but as you can see, their alliance has switched. A battle is sure to come, about three months from now, as Alice foresaw. We have until then to prepare."

Silence filled the room, followed by outrage at all that had happened. It took some time, mostly until someone broke one of Esme's lamps and she snarled at them, for everyone to calm down, before Jake nudged Bella's leg.

"Auntie Bell, what did Didyme mean when she called you her child?"

"I believe it best that I answer that," the vampire in question smiled gently. "You see, from the moment I met Bella, we had a connection, one that is extremely rare in our world. We share a family bond. She is my child, just as I am her mother."

"Usually, though, that has to do with a bloodline?" Jane spoke up, biting her lip when intense red eyes landed on her.

"Yes, it does. In some rare cases, such as yours, there is no blood bond, but for us there is. And I'm sure is I was to look in the eyes of each wolf here, they would all feel a similar bond."

"But… why?" Sam frowned. He was sure he and his siblings were much older than this woman, he could feel it, but he couldn't deny that the woman felt familiar to him, even without eye contact. She smiled and reached for her wrist, which held a thin bracelet, and took off the jewelry. Before their eyes she changed, though subtly. Mostly, her eyes became a more blue-red, though not quite purple, as the colors didn't blend, only swirled together. Her face became more angular, but the most noticeable change was her hair. It changed from pitch black to pure white. She stood and smiled, watching the three brothers stand, their mates being placed down with gentle hands even in their daze.

"Amazing what a little glamour will do, hmm?" Didyme chuckled, winking at Bella who grinned.

"... Mom…?" Sam breathed, and as soon as she nodded the three wolves collided into her, and the assembled vampires and wolves watched with tearful eyes and faces as three full grown, millenia old men begin sobbing as she hugged them back, shushing them and reassuring them.

"How?" Jared mumbled, his face buried in Didyme's neck.

"I'm a reincarnation of your mother, and Marcus is actually the reincarnation of your father." Bella's ears twitched at that.

"Now, that I didn't know," she mumbled. Paul rounded on her, tears still streaming down his face as he lifted her from the couch in a crushing hug.

"I am so mad at you for keeping this from us, but at the moment I don't really care," he mumbled, hugging her tighter.

"Mom told me not to," she chuckled, hugging him back just as hard. The boys wasted no time meeting Didyme's eyes, allowing them to feel the bond, which quickly led to the entire pack doing so.

"So…." Emmett began.

"Wait…" Jasper was trying to process his own thoughts, and the emotions of his mates, the pack, and everyone else.

"Your mom is a Volturi queen?!" Victoria gasped. Bella just nodded and took a look around at the group that had come to the aid of her family. Six wolves, not including the three that were likely about to shift, and nineteen Vampires.

'They're not even gonna know what hit em…'

XxXxX

Tallon2692: Thank you, I shall continue to do the ass kicking lol :)

Alkeniw: I think I know which one you're talking about. The Wild Coven, right? (great story, yall, if you haven't read it please go do so now!) And I believe I briefly answered that, but I will here anyway. Marcus isn't evil, he just isn't able to feel his mate anymore, as Aro has him under a web of powers to dull the effect of the bond. Originally it was so he wouldn't feel the need to die after Aro killed his mate, but seeing as she's alive, Marcus never felt her death, and can't feel the pain of the separation, so he fully believes she's dead.

SuBeskreus: I reread your review to reply to it while I was at work. It made me laugh so hard the store owner next door wanted to hear what the joke was XD

Alright, so I know I've been awol again, but this time it was work related. I've been doing 55 hours or more a week because we were so understaffed, and after being use to like 3 11-12 hour days a week I quickly became exhausted. Also, was helping my gf with some of the baby animals at the zoo, so it's been hectic, but I'm back! Hope you enjoy! Main fight scene is coming soon, I predict maybe… 3 or 4 more chapters of this story, longer ones, until I wrap it up.

Thank you for reading! Sk8rgrl out! *flies away on my flying unicorn*


	14. Mine

So tonight is terrifying because well... fireworks and shit but it's cool. It's good. I'ma get high and enjoy maybe idk loud noises man.

Warnings: futa, femslash, polyam relationships, swearing, ass kicking, and SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT

Literally this whole chapter is smut so yeah

XxXxX

Bella felt her way down her own ribs, checking that everything had fully healed before sighing with a grin, stretching slowly and pulling her sports bra back on. Rosalie was out hunting with the rest of the family, and Esme was buzzing around the kitchen trying to prepare for dinner, which was nearly four hours away. Bella went down the stairs and padded silently toward the kitchen, running a hand through her hair. She leaned against the archway a moment, smirking as she watched her distracted mate zip through the kitchen before she finally stopped more than a nanosecond at the stove. The wolf grinned, stalking up behind her and setting her hands on the vampire's hip, kissing her neck. Esme gasped at the unexpected touch, shuddering when she felt her mate's deliciously warm body press against her back, Bella's lips blazing a trail over her neck and shoulder.

"Bella…" she breathed, forgetting the food a moment. "Bella… if you don't stop…" Her sentence was cut off by a sharp nip to the crook of her neck.

"Do you want me to stop?" the wolf whispered huskily, hands trailing up Esme's sides as she attached her lips to Esme's pulse point. A strong hand moved to the back of her head while the other frantically shut off burners and the oven.

" _God_ no…" she whimpered as those warm hands finally reached her chest. "What about Rose?"

Her phone rang a second later and Rosalie's picture popped up. Esme answered.

"Hey, Ros-" her breath hitched as Bella pinched her nipples, the rest of her mate's name coming out in a moan.

"Oh, good, you already started," Rosalie purred on the other line. "I'll be there in about an hour, once I finish hunting. Have fun, loves," her purr dripped with purr sex and Esme licked her lips.

"See you then, love."

The line disconnected and Esme turned in Bella's arms, gasping at the sight of the normally electric blue eyes swirling into a darker, azure blue from the wolf's arousal. She knew hers were black with lust and neither wasted a moment before they brought each other into a heated kiss, Esme's hands locking in Bella's hair while the wolf lifted her up by her ass, pressing her back against the nearest wall. Tongues met in a battle for dominance, one Bella quickly won, before Esme pulled back a moment to breathe out one word.

"Bedroom." The wolf growled and kissed her again, somehow maneuvering through the house and up the stairs to their room without running into anything. Esme's back hit the bed minutes later and she almost whimpered at the loss of Bella's lips on her own until her shirt was ripped open and warm lips wrapped around her nipple.

"Fuck…" she breathed. With everything going on, they hadn't had more than a moment to themselves, unless it was while Bella was sleeping, and the vampire was wound tighter than a spring. Every inch of skin Bella touched felt like it was on fire. Despite their near frenzy, the wolf was taking her time worshipping every inch of Esme's skin, even nipping along the undersides of her breasts, something Esme herself hadn't even known she would like, though judging by the involuntary moans and gasps, she did. The wolf returned to her lips, kissing her hungrily as she ground her hips into Esme's, creating just enough friction to make her vampire crazy. Esme tugged at the wolf's bra, ripping it from her body without any difficulty, causing Bella to pull back, looking down only a moment before raising an eyebrow at the smirking vampire, who was trailing her eyes over the tanned flesh before her.

"You were wearing too much. Besides, you ripped my shirt _and_ bra…" Bella chuckled and shrugged before slowly moving down the pale body beneath her, nipping between Esme's breasts and paying special attention to her hip bones, which Bella was satisfied to see caused quite a few moans from her love, each one sending a jolt right to her member, which was already painfully hard. She was determined, however, to please her mate first, and finally she was peeling away those skin tight jeans and slowly kissing her way up the insides of Esme's legs.

"Fuck… Bella… please…" the wolf smirked before dragging her tongue up Esme's slit slowly, doing it twice more before she flicked the tip of her tongue over her vampire's throbbing clit. A gasp a thrusting hip told her she was on the right track and she smirked before diving in properly. She wrapped her arms around Esme's thighs and set her thumb to work on her clit while she pushed her tongue into her mate, causing another, louder moan and twitching hip. Bella pinned Esme's hips to the bed and went to work with no mercy, the hands in her hair tugging sharply as Esme came, though Bella didn't stop there, bringing the vampire to two more before she slowed down, allowing Esme to pull her up to kiss her deeply. Bella gasped when a hand slipped into her jeans, stroking her slowly before Esme flipped them over.

"I do believe…" the vampiress smirked, her hair falling over one shoulder as she straddled the wolf, "I told you you were wearing too much…" Bella bit back a moan at just how sexy her mate looked, eyes black as night and her wetness dripping down the insides of her thighs. Bella needed her, and she needed her _now_!

"Then take them off, baby, I'm definitely not stopping you." She barely finished her sentence before her jeans and boxers were off and her dick was in Esme's hand. Esme kissed her hard as she stroked her, distracting the wolf as she lowered herself down onto her mate's 8 ½ inch monster. They both moaned as Esme was filled, Bella hissing, but holding still as her mate slowly lowered herself down, letting her have the control she needed. Bella knew she should prepare herself when Esme's hands flattened over her stomach, fingers splayed, before she began to ride her wolf, drawing a loud moan from them both. Bella propped herself up on one elbow, the hand on Esme's hip moving to her back to pull her down closer so she could wrap her lips around one dusty pink nipple, drawing louder moans from her mate as she rode her wolf with wild abandon, her head rolling forward to rest on Bella's as she panted, her toes curling right before she threw her head back. "Fuck!" she gasped, and Bella moaned as Esme's walls clamped down around her and the vampire's head shot down to mark the crook of her neck as she came. The vampire collapsed against her, panting and shaking slightly. "Fuck…" she sighed, snuggling against her wolf's chest while she caught her breath, licking the blood around her mating mark lazily and purring when one warm arm wrapped around her. It took her a moment she realized Bella was still inside her, hadn't yet cum, and was still very hard. She licked her lips and kissed her wolf before pulling away, shuddering as Bella slipped out of her before she got on her hands and knees and looked back at her mate, smirking at the predatory look in the wolf's eyes.

"What are you waiting for?" Bella growled and was behind her in a millisecond, kissing and nipping the backs of her shoulders as she entered her, both of them moaning from the new angle before Bella let out another deep growl and began her merciless assault, teeth teasing the spot she planned to mark her at. "Fuck, Bella, harder…" Esme panted, spreading her legs a little more as the wolf obeyed her. Neither noticed Rosalie slip in through the window, through eventually Bella did see her, the wolf's hungry eyes taking in her figure as the blonde began to undress to join them. Even though she had just hunted, her eyes were black with lust and she was dripping already. When she reached the bed she grabbed Bella's chin, kissing her hard and growling lowly in her ear.

"I'm next, baby… don't think you're leaving this bed anytime soon." Bella growled and licked her lips, watching as Rosalie positioned herself in front of a still rather… distracted Esme, who only opened her eyes when she realized her other mate was there, offering herself to her. Esme latched her lips around Rosalie's clit without another word, causing the blonde to throw her head back with a surprised moan. As vocal as Esme was, Rosalie was even more so, whimpering and moaning out swear words as she tangled a hand in Esme's hair. When Bella scraped her teeth over the crook of her neck and changed her angle, Esme knew time was running out and doubled her efforts on Rosalie, wanting the three of them to cum at the same time. Sure enough the new angle, which had Bella rubbing right against Esme's gspot, had Esme gasping and screaming Bella's name as she came a fourth time, the vibrations from her scream/moan sending Rosalie into her own orgasm while Bella sheathed herself in her mate as she came hard, sharp teeth piercing Esme's flesh as she left her first mark. They all laid together, Esme needing a little more time to recover, but enjoying being sandwiched between her mates as she did before she whispered something in Rosalie's ear, making the vampires grin. Bella smirked as she watched the blonde move to push her on her back, straddling her as they shared a heated kiss. Rosalie's hands were in Bella's hair and the wolf's hands roamed her body, massaging tight muscles and pulling a pale body closer. Lips were nipped at and sucked as Esme watched, her body still shaking slightly from the number of times she had cum already, but she couldn't deny that the sight before her sent almost painful jolts of heat to her core. Rosalie gasped slightly when Bella slipped two long fingers into her core, moaning when they curled up to seek out her gspot, making her lose a little of her normal restraint as she started riding her wolf's fingers. "Bella…." she sighed, closing her eyes until Bella growled low at her.

"Open your eyes, baby…" Rosalie did as she was told, meeting Bella's eyes as she felt her add a third finger and start tapping against her gspot, making her let out a surprised pant/moan. She fought her body to keep her eyes open, keep that connection, as Bella expertly worked her body to it's second orgasm. Just when she thought she would fall over the edge, it almost stopped. She went no higher, and instead remained right at the edge. Rosalie whimpered and tightened her hold on Bella's hair, panting and moving her hips. She hadn't realized it, but she was muttering "Please, please, please" over and over until Bella pressed her thumb up against her clit, the extra stimulation just what she needed to throw the blonde over the edge into a powerful orgasm. Nails dug into Bella's head as Rosalie's back arched and she screamed her mate's name. By the end of it she fell into Bella's arms, a purring, moaning mess. Esme crawled over and nuzzled Rosalie's neck, kissing under her ear. It didn't escape the coven leader's notice that Bella was still hard, waiting to fill their mate the same way she had Esme…

Bella seemed to have the same idea, because as soon as Rosalie caught her breath, she flipped them over, gently sliding her hands over her body as she kissed and nipped the crook of her neck, the same spot she had marked Esme at. "Rose…" the wolf growled deeply, feeling the blonde wrap her arms around her and pull her closer.

"Bella, please… take what's yours…" Rosalie licked her lips, her legs unconsciously spreading wider. Black-blue eyes traced over her face before she did just that, slowly entering the vampiress and relishing in the soft gasps and moans as Rosalie adjusted to the intrusion. She felt the sting as nails dug into her back, and growled lowly when she was finally fully sheathed inside her. "Bella, I swear to god if you don't start moving I'm going to _make_ you move…" Bella smirked and pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back into her mate, making the bed bang against the wall with the force. Rosalie let out a surprised gasp.

"As you wish," Bella purred before she began a slow, hard pace, barely feeling the scratches that began to litter her back as Rosalie tried to bury her face in the wolf's neck, attempting to muffle her screams and moans. Esme's eyes were black at the sight, and she turned Rosalie's head to kiss her hard, swallowing each moan as best she could.

But let's be honest.

If they didn't know before, now everyone within a two mile radius knew for sure someone was getting a good fucking…

Rosalie felt herself slowly pushed toward the edge and seemed to stay right there for nearly ten minutes, the pleasure borderline painful before Bella finally sped up, both of them falling over the edge together and instinct had their heads shooting forward, Rosalie biting her mate on the opposite side of Esme's as Bella bit her, marking each other. Feeling that connection snap fully into place sent them into a second orgasm with a moan of the other's name.

Make that a three mile radius…

XxXxX

Okay! So! Smut. Lots and lots of smut. Thought this would be a good fourth of july present, and a good break from the crazy shit

AnarchyDay: I'm so glad I can bring you such joy haha


End file.
